Things Fall Apart
by TinyPiano
Summary: Liz deals with grief and guilt after a run in with the FBI forces the podsquad to bury two friends. Will Liz leave her friends for dead or will she be able to change their fate? Title is from a book by Chinua Achebe and the chapters are named for songs
1. Authors Note

Authors Note:

Hi, I'm the Author! Surprised? I just wanted to say that this is a fiction that I'm actually pretty

proud of, please read and review. Be as harsh as you want I want some good criticism. And just

incase anyone is wondering the names of the chapters may seem confusing and that is because

they rarely make sense with the content of the chapter, this is because I just name them after the

song that inspired the chapter. If you really want to know more about the songs you can ask.

Wow I suck at writing author notes too, lucky me. Well that's it! Hope you like my story!

-Rosie


	2. I'M SET FREE

**I'M SET FREE**

****   
  
And so she stood there, staring at the ground below her that seemed bareand unforgiving. She stood there staring at the ground and tormentingherself with the same old option, the short cut. She had thought about itfor a long time now, whenever there was a moment for her mind to wanderback to that same image that same thought. The thought that she should havedone this before that maybe if she had everything would have been simpler,better. Because she was the only on left with those moments now, somewhereback there she had lost herself, somewhere in that room. But no matter howhard she tried to pretend everything was ok she couldn't make herselfbelieve it and no one else was there to reassure her because aftereverything had happened she had slipped into the shadows where no one wouldnotice her, she hadn't wanted them to see her she enjoyed the idea of beingso isolated that no one would even look her in the eyes anymore. It wasn'tbecause they didn't want to see her, it was because they couldn't see herif they had tried. She had made sure of that. And at first she had been soproud of the good job she had done at making herself disappear neverdisturbed by the fact that they had let her, that they had looked away. Asmuch as they were hurting they didn't know what it was like to feel thecold the way she had, to feel the stiffness. Now the darkness was a relief,a quiet protector that had wrapped its self around her and kept her warm,kept her away from the cold that now seemed inevitable. But in the harshlight of day there was no where to hide, no comfort in the suns blindingrays that made all the reasons for this so clear. She had tried, she trulyhad, and no one could say that was false it had been a long painful yearand she had done her best to get through it. For their sake if nothingelse, but the longer she stayed here the more obvious it became that no onecared and that she was completely alone. So now faced with this choice shethought it best to go with her intuition, something she had never reallyused for fear of it being wrong, of her screwing up again. It was that,that scared her more then anything. How her choices affected others, whatthey thought of her because of those choices. So here is where herintuition had taken her, or that is what she had tried to tell herself atleast. She knew the truth, that it was a combination of pure exhaustion anddefeat that had brought her here. She knew that behind everyone of her'noble' decisions was the inability to struggle and the need to lay herarms down and rest, that quiet voice whispering in her ear "Give up, you'retired and broken just let go" She stared off of the high ledge ready toplunge into the endless abyss just below her feet, she looked up as the sunbegan to rise and leaned forward ready to relinquish herself to thedarkness. But a part of her couldn't die that way, so instead she sank toher feet her body heaving with dry sobs, she hadn't really expected to diea part of her thought maybe one of them would come. One of them would haveseen her suffering, seen her disappear and they might have stopped herbefore she could do any harm to herself. But no one showed, no one camelooking for her, no one had noticed. Why she had expected them to shecouldn't quite grasp, she had done a good job of disappearing and no onewould ever come looking for her again. So she lay there on the groundsilently staring into the nothingness that was this world and let herselfsink into the empty feeling that stopped her from screaming at them forletting her do this to herself. They didn't deserve that. Why would shewant to leave this earth anyway?"You're not even here" she whispered to herself before getting up andmaking her way back to the life she had been so ready to give up. And sostood Liz Parker, cold and stiff the way she remembered them. 


	3. I'M SO TIRED

**I'M SO TIRED**

Liz stood behind the counter at the Crashdown staring blankly at the doors, customers came

and went and she envied them for that luxury. Freedom from this daily reminder of what life used

to be like. The days when the Pod Squad sat in the same booth everyday briefing each other on

the most recent Czechoslovakian encounter, Michael staring at or ignoring Maria depending on

the week, Isabel staring longingly at Alex while he tried to keep his cool, Tess talking to Kyle or

molesting Max, and finally her Max leading the group. Now she was lucky if what remained of

the pod squad glared her direction at school, they barely talked to each other anymore too

disgusted by what has become of their once close knit group. Maria had quit her job at the

Crashdown almost four months ago now, Liz's father had offered her some time off as well but

she knew that would just leave her alone with her thoughts so she turned him down. Maria still

talked to her but they weren't as close as they used to be, Maria spent most of her time with

Michael too scared to ever let him go again. So Liz was alone most of the time, she always felt

alone now. The secret they shared had once seemed like a great adventure, scary and romantic,

it had been what held them together. It now felt like a burden each member carrying it alone

with no one to talk about it no one to open up to. All because of that night when everything fell

away and left only the struggling survivors standing.


	4. ALL ALONG THE WATCHTOWER

**All Along the Watchtower**

****   
  
'It's too dark' her mind thought as she raced through the woods 'has italways been this dark?' She looked back as she ran expecting to see theothers, but she couldn't even see her hand in front of her face. Shestopped, she couldn't leave without them. Her bare feet were torn from therough 'path' she had taken, 'When did my shoes fall off' she wondered. Alarge gash across her stomach bled profusely and her head was killing her,but if she left them here she wouldn't be able to live with herself."Max? Maria? Isabel? ANYONE?!" she questioned of the darkness, but only aquiet rustling answered her. 'Could that be one of them?' She wondered shetook a step closer to the rustling.  
"Hello?" 'It could be anything calm down' she demanded of her rapidlybeating heart. She had never understood the fear that someone could hearher heart beating before, but now it sounded like a drum."Is that..." she stopped herself feeling a sudden overwhelming fear creepacross her body. 'I should have kept quiet, there is no good thing thatrustles leaves at night' she scolded herself. She started to run again backto where she came from but the thing lunged at her, it was a person. 'Ornot' she thought. It grabbed her feet tearing at her ankles and causing herto fall on her face, she managed to get up and run back, in her confusionand in the darkness she tripped again falling over something cold and wet.Suddenly the light from the building she had narrowly escaped came back on.She turned around in hopes of seeing what she tripped over. She looked downto see Alex's motionless figure beneath her legs, he was covered in bloodand his eyes stared at the stars as if captivated by them."Alex?! Alex! No! Wake up please please please!" His eyes stayed frozen andhis body stiff on the ground. She shook him disturbed by how unreal hefelt, like wood, and when she touched his face it felt like ice. 'How longhas he been lying like this?' Suddenly strong arms grabbed her and liftedher away from him."No! No we have to help him he's..." she screamed at the figure holding her.She spun around to see a horrified Max holding her arms."Oh god!" he gasped seeing Alex, "Liz... Liz we have to go!" he stumbled overhis words his voice cracking; it no longer held the authority and strengththat had made him the leader."It was so cold..." she shuddered at her use of the word it for Alex, thethought that Alex was gone rippled through her leaving her shaking. Maxspun her around and pulled her away from the body."We can't leave him here like this" her voice barely above a whisper. Butbefore she could stop him Max had lifted her to her feet and was leadingher back into the woods by her wrist. They ran her following him blindlyuntil they were deep enough in the woods and then they sunk into thedarkness."You can heal him Max! You have to""Liz you said it yourself, it... he's cold, it's too late" His voice soundeddefeated, Liz began to stand up but Max pulled her back down."What are you doing Liz? We can't go back there it's not safe.""I have to go back for him Max, he would've gone back for me!" Tearsstreaming down her cheeks now."Liz..." Max tried to reason with her."And I'm not so sure that it's any safer here" she said softly, touchingher now bleeding ankle."What do you mean?" he searched her face."I mean that something has been following us since the second we enteredthese woods." She said looking off in the direction of the thing that hadchased her."Please Max I can't just leave him here, let these woods become his grave.He deserves better then that.""Liz there is nothing I can do" he choked the words out as if they had beengagging him."How long was he lying there" Liz's voice now distant and emotionless."All I know is that he never made it inside." He stared at the ground now."I should have been watching him; I should have made sure...""Liz this is not your fault and we do not have time for this" He lifted herup again."What about the others?" her face blank."Michael and Maria were a head of me, Tess should still be keeping watch,and Isabel...""Does she know," She said cutting him off "about Alex?""No, now please Liz we have to get out of here before...""Before we die too" her features twisted in a strange sad smile."Yes." He said before grabbing her arm again and dragging her behind him ashe ran. When they reached the road the trees no longer obstructing the softmoonlight Liz caught a glimpse of Tess sitting in the Jeep."Max, Liz! Come on we have to go!" Tess whispered so only they could hearher from across the road."The others?" Max questioned"Michael, Isabel and Maria took the Jetta twenty minutes ago, what took youguys so long?" Max opened his mouth about to speak but Liz beat him to it"Alex is dead." Liz stated bluntly"What?" Tess gasped in horror."We have to get out of here first, come on" Max pushed Liz into the Jeepand turned the ignition. "I'll tell you and the others everything when weget to the Pod chamber." He said before peeling away from their parkingspace in the dark cold woods.They drove in silence, Tess staring at her hands, Max never looking upfrom the road ahead of him, and Liz staring into the darkness surroundingher. The headlights a dim reminder that they were going somewhere, thatthey did have some sort of goal aside from wasting time. When they finallypulled up next to Maria's Jetta in the shadowy desert a disconcertingfeeling settled over them. They entered the pod chamber to find four scaredfaces, Michael, Maria, Isabel, and Kyle all confused and frightenedsearching for answers. Isabel spoke up first the concern in her voiceoverwhelming."Where's Alex?" 


	5. EULOGY TO LENNY BRUCE

A/N: Sorry I didn't make it very clear that some of these chapters were flashbacks but you guys get the drift. Hope you like the new chapter!

**Eulogy To Lenny Bruce**  
  
Max stood looking uncomfortable a great sadness shadowing his face.

"He's okay isn't he?" Maria questioned, she suddenly noticed Liz.

She was bloodied from battle like the rest of them but she looked completely beaten and there were tears staining her cheeks, and then she caught a glimpse of Liz's hands covered with blood, not from her wounds.

"No, no, no, no..." she chanted quietly at first until she was screaming it. Isabel looked at Maria and then back to Max, eyes wide with terror.

"Where is he!" her voice sounded desperate, almost as if she was trying to sound strong or demanding but the look on her face as she shifted her gaze to the floor gave her away.

"He's gone Isabel, I'm sorry..." he tried to sound calm but the pain in his voice kept leaking through.

Isabel just fell to the floor silently, kneeling on the ground as if she were praying. Michael tried to keep his eyes on the wall behind Max not able to look at his face but he instead found a broken Liz slumping from the great weight of sadness.

"But you can heal him Maxwell you have to be able to."

"It was too late" Max's words sounded like a plea more then an answer.

"What does that mean?" Maria's anger taking over her

"He... he ..." Unable to come up with the words Liz took over.

"He never even got inside; he was dead long before we found him." Her features stoic, she looked like a statue of some tortured Saint in a church.

"What?! Why wasn't someone with him? What happened to the freaking Buddy System!? That wasn't simple enough for you Max?!" Maria now completely consumed by her anger rising faster then ever.

"Maria stop." Michael said softly trying to reassure her.

"I don't think playing the blame game now is going to help anyone, anyways we didn't do it," Kyle cut in

"What do you mean?" Max looked up at Kyle.

"I mean no one got the disk"

"Why... what happened?" Tess' voice small.

"They knew we were coming they were ready for us Maxwell, you know that,"

"Yeah but I thought... I mean I thought we had it under control." Max's confusion rising.

"We barely got out of there with our lives." Michael cringing at his choice of words.

"Some of us didn't" Liz's voice barely a whisper, and although they heard it they ignored her quiet whimper.

"Then we have to..." Max started before Isabel cut him off her voice ragged.

"We are not going back in there Max, we can't not after everything!"

"And if they keep that disk then you better be ready to leave Roswell," Max challenged, "And not just Michael, Isabel, and me. All of us."

"This is my home it has been forever, I can't just leave." Kyle's voice sounded distant

"I won't leave either Max." Isabel said standing up from her position on the floor.

"Then you know what we have to do. All of us... together." Max's authoritative voice regaining its composure.

Everyone nodded in agreement. And as they left, many of them expecting to never come back, they walked as a complete group each as important as the next. Alien or human no longer came into the equation, they were together and together they would be strong. They should have been strong.


	6. CITADEL

**Citadel **

Disturbed by how vivid the memory had been Liz closed up and headed up stairs to fall into a restless sleep filled with confused nightmares.

* * *

"Liz? Liz?" she opened her eyes to see Max staring worriedly at her face.

"Max? Is that really you?" her voice filled with hope.

"She's not waking up, I don't know what to do" pain crept into his voice.

"Check her pulse!" A voice from behind Max demanded, it sounded so familiar.

"Alex!" she smiled as she saw his face. "She doesn't have a pulse," he paused putting one glowing hand over her chest "I can't heal her either!" Tears fell down his cheeks

"What do you mean? Who?" Liz questioned but no one responded.

"I'm sorry Maxell." Michael placed a hand on Max's shoulder.

"No! No! She can't be gone!" Maria screamed, as Alex stumbled backwards the anguish overcoming him.

"What do we do with her body." Isabel asked through a veil of sorrow.

"WHY CAN'T YOU HEAR ME?" Liz screamed.

"It's not hers anymore" Max stated bluntly

"I know... I mean how she died... how do we explain it, or do we just leave her out here"

"We can't just leave her here!" Alex snapped "She deserves a proper burial." Alex's voice piercing, Tess clung to Kyle as he cried silently.

"My dad he can do something with... Oh God!" Kyle turned and vomited on to the ground behind him.

"I can't believe she's gone." Tess stated solemnly

"I'm right here!" Liz said becoming exasperated she got up from the ground and turned to see a horrifying scene.

All her friends stood around her, lying torn and broken on the ground. The same tear decorated her stomach but her body was contorted in a disturbing and ugly way, her neck twisted too far to the left, dark blood dripped from her mouth, and her eyes frozen in a look of complete terror.

She stood there staring at her damaged body which was staring at the ground. She gasped at the disfigured version of herself. Someone behind her tapped her on the shoulder but when she spun around she was met by a blinding light that brought her back to reality.

* * *

Liz sat up gasping for air and covered in a cold sweat. No matter how much time passed she never stopped having that dream that horrified and confused her. Every night she fell asleep only to wake up several hours later frightened and unable to drift back to sleep. So she stepped out on to her cold dark balcony and sat on the lawn chair she had spent so many sleepless nights on since that night.

_'Another day awaits us tomorrow'_ her imaginary self spoke, her words echoing inside her brain. _'Another day of being the living dead, I hope you're enjoying it because this is it. This is your life now' _

She sat unable to look at the stars that she had once loved, enraged by them and how they had ruined everything. The clouds passed covering their bright light.

"Nice to know someone's looking after me." Sarcasm dripping from her words like honey.


	7. AFTER HOURS

**After Hours**

That night passed uneventful and she was pulled out of her reverie by the rising sun which signaled it was time for her to get ready for school. In the beginning she had thought that school would be her haven that it would let her forget for a while or a least occupy her for those long painful days.

But she was wrong. School was no less agonizing then any other place she spent her time now, even worse because everything reminded her of them. And as she sat down in her seat in biology another flash hit her like a truck.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And so for the second time that night they went into those woods believing they were ready for what awaited them. They reached the same government building and the four aliens took their places in front and blew the steel door right off its hinges in a flash of green light and as they stepped inside what seemed like a deserted building Liz's senses began to crackle to life no longer sluggish from her woe.

Had she looked at her hands at that moment she would have seen a green spark surge from her finger tips but that discovery was for another day in a painful future when it would no longer matter. They stepped forward as group with purpose and a great feeling of vengeance bubbling under the surface.

"Do we even have any idea where it is?" Kyle sounded so hopeless, so lost.

"Before the... before we had to go we were looking in this like doctors office place at the end of that hallway but we didn't umm... we didn't have time to see if it was there" Michael said pointing at a long corridor to their left.

Without answering Max started in that direction the others following him when they reached the end they saw the office Michael had spoken of and two other doors on the other sides.

"Okay we have to split up..." Max started before a frightened Tess cut him off.

"But Max you said we wouldn't be alone."

"You won't, we won't. Isabel, Michael, and Maria go in that room," Max pointed to the door closest to the office. "Tess and Kyle you go in that room," pointing at the room diagonally across from the office. "And Liz and I will take the office. If anything happens just call out, and try to get out as soon as possible."

They each took their own path and Liz followed Max into the dark office.

"Okay it's pretty small but they wouldn't just leave it anywhere so check locked drawers, safes, and hidden places first." Max said flipping the light switch and starting to break the file cabinet open with his powers, he glanced up when Liz didn't answer to see her looking through a closet the blood from the gash on her stomach had soaked her shirt.

"You're bleeding," he said calmly focusing on the cabinet again.

"Yeah I uh... yeah." Her voice slow and detached as she pushed cleaning supplies around searching for some sort of secret hiding place.

"How bad is it, I could heal it if... if you want me to." He sounded almost timid.

"I'm fine," she said a little too quickly touching the wound and feeling oddly sentimental about it "It will leave a scar but... I want it too." She scolded herself for letting him hear her awkward feelings.

"I get what you mean," he whispered

"How do you get what I mean, I don't even get it" her misery coming out of her mouth like vomit.

"I'm sorry I just... you don't have to hide it Liz we're all sad about Ale..."

"STOP!" her tone tough and dire "Don't say his name." tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Liz I'm sorry and I would do... something but we can't not here, not now." She didn't answer him and went back to looking, scared of what she might say if she kept talking.

Max looked up to say something else when he saw something in the back of the cabinet. He reached for it and examined it.

"Liz I found it! We can go!" Max exclaimed surprised by the small amount of time it took to find it.

"You can't leave yet," Declared a deep voice from behind him and as he turned around he saw a man with his right hand wrapped around Liz's mouth and the other hand cover the wound on her stomach. He wore a blue suit and his blonde hair was slicked back.

"Liz!" Max leapt forward in an attempt to get her free but when he did the man squeezed the wound on her stomach causing her to groan in pain, her eyes watering. Then the man reached into his jacket pocket with his right hand uncovering Liz's mouth as he reached for his gun.

"Max go! You have the disk just go!" Liz cried

"I won't leave without you!" his voice shaking the fear evident.

"You won't be leaving at all." the man said before pointing his gun directly at Max as Liz struggled against the man's grip on her.

"Stop fighting me little girl" he sounded annoyed he turned the gun against her neck.

"NO!" Max screamed

"Take me but leave her alone." His voice growing more livid by the second.

"Max no don't do something stupid because of me."

"No, by all means do something stupid," the man smiled as he slammed Liz against the wall.

"Stop it." His voice quieter.

"Make me!" he had a wide grin spread across his face now

"I'll give you the disk!" Max blurted out in an effort to bargain for Liz

"If you let her go... I'll give it to you."

"Don't do this Max" Liz pleaded with him.

But Liz held the disk tightly in his outstretched hand now but as the man reached for it her pulled it away and the man dug the gun further into Liz's neck.

"Her first" Max's voice demanding and sad

"Okay," the man shove Liz toward Max keeping the gun trained on her and Max through the disk at the man before grabbing hold of Liz.

"Are you alright?"

"You should have left me; you should have just left while you still had a chance." Her voice overwhelmed.

"What? No, Liz don't say that." Max said surprised

"She's right you know," the man announced pointing the gun at Max again smiling "sorry kid got to do it but you know what? I'll leave your little girlfriend here alone." Max lunged at the man grabbing the disk from his pocket, the man didn't notice and pushed Max back towards Liz

"It's sad really," he started looking at Liz "to know that you're the reason he's gonna die... oh well!" he exclaimed before firing the gun. Liz screamed and everything went completely black for a second and then suddenly the world came rushing back to her and she wished it hadn't. Max was lying on the floor, blood was gushing from a wound in his chest, and the man had gone.

"Max!" Liz cried as tears poured from her eyes. She placed her hands on the wound trying to stop the bleeding.

_'There's too much, it's too much'_ she thought seeing the blood surge from underneath her palms.

"Liz," his voice quiet and ragged "Liz you have to destroy the disk." He unclenched his palm revealing the disk in his hand.

"Max no! We're going to get out of here and we're going to get rid of it together."

"Liz I don't think I can hold for much longer, no one can heal me..."

"What about a hospital? We can go we don't have to explain as long as you're okay it doesn't matter."

"Liz you know we can't do that,"

"We have to do something I can't just sit here and watch you die Max I just..." She said before he cut her off touching her cheek with his hand.

"Liz you have to do it, and you have to take care of the others because no matter what they tell you, you are important to the group you always have been."

"Max," she pleaded "Don't"

"Liz I want you to know that I always loved you," his voice so quiet and beaten "even if you didn't love me." He told her as she shook from the sobs.

"I never stopped loving you Max, not since the first moment I saw you and I never will." Her tears falling on him as she sobbed.

"Never let them get you Liz, if they come looking never let them touch you," he begged her as she nodded "Its up to you now Liz, we make our own destiny and I know that the one you choose will be amazing." he sputtered as blood trickled from his mouth.

"I love you" her voice cracked as she kissed him on his forehead.

"I love you..." he coughed unable to finish his last words as he fell away from himself and left his body lying on the ground staring directly in Liz's eyes as she held him close to her body leaning against his corpse as the last of the warmth left him.

"Oh my God!" Kyle bellowed as he saw the room covered in blood.

Tess came running in after him and fell to her knees as she saw the scene in front of her. Isabel and Maria almost ripped over her as they entered the room, Maria turned to Michael who had followed them in and he held her against his chest as tears fell from his eyes.

Isabel just stood their dumbfounded, unable to comprehend the amount of sorrow that filled her. Liz just sat there in a pool of Max's blood holding his limp body and weeping.

"It's over now," she whispered in his ear "you can be safe now. You can go home."

_'Home'_


	8. AND IT STONED ME

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while but as it turns out work is hard! But I'll be updating more often hopefully. Hope you enjoy this part as much as I do.

****

**AND IT STONED ME**

"Miss Parker?" the distant voice of her teacher pulled her out of the memory.

"Yes?" Liz asked not sure what the teacher had wanted.

"Maybe you should go down to the nurse's office; you don't look very... healthy." Genuine concern in her teacher's voice as he searched for a non insulting way of saying she looked like crap.

It was no hard to see that she was unwell at a time when the school year was almost over and most of the seniors were partying and getting ready for graduation. She looked worn dark circles under her eyes spoke of the many sleepless nights, her pale complexion, and her frailness told how little she had been eating and the look in her eyes of complete emptiness left most people feeling cold.

"No I'm fine I just need to get some more sleep," she tried to make her voice sound strong and careless but failed.

"Miss Parker we're not really doing anything important here just going over the homework, just come back tomorrow ready for the final ok?" the teacher almost sounded worried that Liz would challenge him again.

"Okay." Liz stated it as a defeat, most of the students would have killed for the teacher's permission to skip but she hated being left alone.

She gathered her things and left the classroom silently walking down the empty hallway and making her way to the front door because going to the nurse would have been a waste of time. As she walked down the street she heard a car pull up behind her, at first she was scared no one had come for them in a while but she was still jumpy every time she saw a new customer in the Crashdown or heard a car driving slowly.

"Parker?" yelled the familiar voice from the car. Liz turned around to see Sean in his car.

"Hey," her voice quiet and weary as it had been for so long.

"What are you doing outside of school I thought you were getting your bookworm on?" his smile was met by a weak smile from Liz.

"The teacher sent me home," she tried to sound more interested and happy to see him, it wasn't that she didn't like talking to him it was that she was always so tired now.

"What did you do?" he looked surprised at the idea of Liz getting in trouble.  
  
"He said I should get some rest," her voice solemn he looked at her, his eyes knowing.

"Oh, well then I'll leave you..."

"No." her voice quick as she opened his car door and sat down "I couldn't sleep if I wanted to, and I don't want to go home."

"So what would you like to do on this sunny afternoon?" his smile returning

"Lead the way," her smile a little more sincere this time.  
  
They stood atop a bridge above a small brook Liz looking over the edge and remembering her attempted suicide. 'Shut up brain! Just let me rest' she begged of her mind which kept flashing back to the scene up on that cliff and how calm it had been. Sean stood a foot a way facing the opposite direction the sun shining on his face as he squinted to see past it.

"So...?" he attempted to start a conversation "Graduation is coming up soon right?"

"Yup, this Saturday" she said sounding unexcited "I'm not going though."

"Why not?" shock evident on his face.

"I don't see the point, you know sitting on an uncomfortable chair for three hours only to get a piece of paper that tells me I'm a high school graduate which isn't that hard to figure out without it. Plus the whole getting up in front of your peers to get it seems kind of like another chance to trip and embarrass myself one last time."  
  
"I get it. And I agree totally. What are you doing instead? Maria said she was going but I don't know ab..." he said as she cut him off.

"She's going?" Liz spoke softly surprised he hadn't seen that they had barely talked all year.

"You didn't know?" his brow furrowed.

"We don't talk much anymore, I don't talk much anymore." She stated coolly.

"I noticed but I mean you guys have been friends forever and honestly I like you a lot more then that Michael guy." He smiled

"He's good to her though," Liz looked up and Sean nodded in agreement. "He got even closer after... everything. He had no reason to stray anymore." Her voice low.

"Yeah," Sean said trying to look into her eyes.

"So what's next?" Liz stated loudly trying to change the subject.

"I was thinking some sort of food, what do you think?"

"I think this occasion definitely calls for Nachos!" she said happily glad he didn't linger on past hurts too long.  
  
Liz climbed up the ladder and on to her balcony after her day of craziness with Sean. He was a great guy, but she didn't know if she would ever be able to date him and if she did she wouldn't really be there and he deserved better. Better then damaged goods. She looked over to the spot where she kept her diary, she hadn't written in it since their deaths but she had kept a few other keepsakes in their, mostly alien artifacts a necklace, some of the translations from the book, and other things.

She still hadn't told anyone about her powers, they weren't anything great all she could really do now was light things on fire when she wasn't paying attention and zap people. She hadn't figured out how to do much else when she was emotional it was kind of like an explosion so she tried to keep calm. It hurt sometimes, felt like it was trying to burst out of her skin.

She knew that she could've gone to one of them and they would've helped her but she didn't have the courage for something like that, and they really hadn't been that talkative their only way of communicating with Liz was through a series of glares and looks of anger.

She grabbed the necklace that they had found so long ago and put it on her neck before going inside to wash up.

"Just keep going, day by day and soon we can leave and it will be better. It has to be better." She whispered to herself before heading downstairs to face her parents and the hungry patrons of the Crashdown.

"Just keep moving"


	9. HEY JOE

**HEY JOE**

Liz walked like a zombie through the Crashdown she was in the middle of refilling the napkin container at one of the tables when someone tapped her on the shoulder; she spun around expecting her father but was met by an unpleasant surprise.

"Hello again," spoke the deep voice of the same man who had killed Max last year "What? Surprised to see me? You should have been expecting me."

"You..." her voice shaking as the pain rose in her throat.

"Yeah that's right me. We were never formally introduced, I'm Agent Paul Gregors," Liz glanced around relieved to see there were at least six people in the diner. "And you're Liz Parker." He spoke touching her face.

"Get out." Her voice still shaking with a combination of fear and anger.

"Ouch! That hurts!" He said sarcastically touching his chest as if she had struck him. "Do you still have blood on your hands little girl." He hissed.

"You are a murderer!" she whispered

"I'm not a murder sweetheart because you see your boy toy wasn't human."

"Shut up." She stated plainly tears welling up in her eyes

"He was an animal, nothing more then a stupid animal that I had the unique pleasure of putting down." He smiled broadly now as he watched a single tear slip down her cheek. "I just wanted to tell you and your little friends that we're done waiting and that we're gonna be comin' for you very soon." He whispered in her ear as he held her head to his lips. "We are comin' for you." He said kissing her neck before turning around and leaving.

As soon as he had stepped out of the diner Liz ran to her father.

"Dad can I leave early tonight I have some things to do?" she tried to keep her voice steady.

"Sure honey, when do you..." he spoke with a great deal of concern in his voice before she cut him off.

"Thanks Dad, bye." She ran up the stairs changed and left for Maria's house knowing that Michael would probably be there too.  
  
As she reached Maria's front door she couldn't help but feel a great sense of loss over their forgotten friendship and all that had gone with it. She knocked on the door and Sean answered.

"Hey," he smiled at her surprise visit "What are ..."

"I need to talk to Maria." She cut him off

"Uh her and Michael are upstairs I don't know if you wanna go up there though." He raised one eyebrow the disappointment in his voice evident.

"It's an emergency." He heard the fear and desperation in her voice

"What is it?" the concern in his voice rising

"Just let me in I need to talk to Maria and Michael!" her voice more demanding then he had ever heard, he opened the door and she strode past him and up the stairs knocking on Maria's door.

"Go away Sean!" Maria's exasperated voice answered.

"Maria it's me." Liz said through the door, it opened revealing a surprised Maria and Michael standing not far behind.

"Liz I haven't seen you in ..." Maria started softly

"Something big is happening." Liz stopped her.

"What?" Michael's gruff voice questioned her, it sounded so strange as did Maria's

_'Have I really not spoken to them in that long?'_ she wondered.

"He's back. They're looking." Liz's voice was fast

"What!" Maria's voice loud now and full of fear.

"Who's back?" Michael's voice changed to a more bossy tone.

_'So he's the new King now, I should've figured'_ her mind echoed.

"The government, specifically the man who... who killed Max" she struggled to get the painful words out.

"WHAT! NO!" Maria's voice even louder now, loud enough to raise Sean's curiosity, he walked up the stairs to see Michael, Maria, and Liz talking just inside Maria's room. Maria's hand was covering her mouth and she looked as if she was about to cry, Michael looked extremely worried and Liz's back was turned towards him.

"He said that they're back and that they're coming for us." Liz's voice was so scared.

"What's going on up here?" Sean made his presence known "Who's coming for you?" he asked confused and frightened by Liz's words.

Michael looked up and glared at him.

"Stay out of this" he stated angrily before slamming the door closed leaving him, Maria, and Liz in the privacy of Maria's closed room. Sean frowned angrily at the unresponsive door before turning around and going back down the stairs.  
  
"We have to do something." Liz's voice trying to remain relaxed

"We have to get Isabel, Tess, and Kyle." Michael said looking to Liz then Maria, once he received a nod from both he picked up the phone first calling Tess and Kyle.

"Just meet us out at the pod chamber in 20 minutes." Michael demanded of the phone. "And call Isabel; tell her to meet us out there too. Okay?" He then turned to Maria and Liz.

"Let's go." They headed out of Maria's room and down the stairs where they were met by an angry Sean.

"What's going on?" His voice firm.

"None of your business tough guy," Michael said as Sean stepped in front of the door "Back off." Michael's tone challenging.

"Make me" He glared back at Michael ready to fight for the information.

"Both of you just stop it!" Maria yelled "Sean move it we have to go."

"What is this about?" when he was met with silence he turned to Liz his features softening

"Liz please just tell me what's happening I can help." His eyes held hers for a moment before she lowered them ashamed that she had turned him down.

He stared at her for a moment hurt by her unwillingness to let him in; after all he had been the one who had continued to be her friend when the others had abandoned her. Michael pushed him aside and walked out the door Maria following close behind, Liz stopped for a moment in front of Sean looking into his eyes, he caught a glimpse of her, the pain and the intense fear that had consumed her this year.

"Liz..." he started his tone sad.

"Come on Liz!" Michael shouted from outside, Liz turned from him, stepped out of the house and he watched as she got into Maria's Jetta and they sped away. For a moment he thought of following them, but he knew better.  
  
When they reached the pod chamber Liz remembered a similar experience almost a year ago now. They stepped out of the Jetta and walked toward the pod chamber, Michael put his hand up against the stone and the odd opening in the cold rock appeared. Liz wondered for a moment if she could open it

_'Or do you have to be royalty?'_ she had never tried, had never had a reason to.

When they stepped inside the chamber they saw Isabel, Kyle, and Tess waiting for them, all of them looked scared and confused.

"What's this all about" Isabel started her voice more rough then Liz remembered, it felt strange to be holding a meeting with these people because of their dissolved friendships and the missing members that had been so important to the group.

Liz was also surprised to realize that it hadn't been a slow process that had ended the tight bond they seemed to have had before, it had been quick. So quick that this was probably the first meeting since that horrible night.

"He's back." Michael's words so blunt they almost caught Liz off guard even though she had been the one who had said them less then an hour ago.

"Who?" the fear rising in Tess' voice.

"The guy who killed Maxwell and Alex." Michael's choice of words yet again felt so careless and quick but Liz could tell the reason he had said it that way was because he would fall apart if he just let them stay in his mind for too long.

"What?!" Isabel's words came roaring out.

"He approached Liz." Maria spoke up.

"Did he hurt you?" The concern in Kyle's voice felt strange and he noticed it.

"No, he just told me that he's coming... and that his name is Paul Gregors." Liz's voice so empty and emotionless it confused Kyle.

"So what do we do?" Tess questioned.

"We move in groups no one is left alone." Michael answered

"That's it? We just sit around and wait for him to attack?" Isabel snorted

"When we're ready to make a move we will until then we just have to stay safe," Michael paused considering the groups. "We should be alright in school but anywhere else, don't go alone. Kyle and Tess you stay together, Isabel and Liz, and me and Maria."

"What about at night?" Liz spoke up "I mean you and Maria and Kyle and Tess are ok but what about me and Isabel."

"Yeah." Isabel agreed raising an eyebrow

"You can have yourselves a little slumber party I guess" his voice mocking

"Is that it?" Tess asked "I mean should we go home now?"

"I guess." Maria said as they all awkwardly broke off into their groups. Isabel walked towards Liz.

"Is it ok if we stay at your place," Liz nodded "It's just my parents have been a little... off this year." Liz nodded again understanding.

They all stepped away from the pod chamber and towards their respective vehicles; Isabel walked towards the Jeep Liz almost gasped disturbed by the memories of her and Max that came from the sight of it. Isabel sat in the Jeep and waited for Liz before starting it and driving away, it was dark now and the stars seemed to flicker above as they drove toward the Crashdown. Isabel parked in the alley on the side and they walked through the front passing Liz's father.

"Umm Dad is it okay if Isabel sleeps over here for a while?" Liz asked him.

"I suppose..." he started before she walked away.

They walked up the stairs and into Liz's room.

"So...," Isabel started "Where should I sleep?"

"You can take the bed I have a cot that I can bring in" Liz said to confused by their non existent friendship to share the bed.

"Okay let me help you get it at least." They went and lifted up the cot and carried it in, Isabel caught a glimpse of Liz's scarred hands.

"You have powers don't you?" Isabel didn't sound surprised, but Liz looked up worried.

"How did you know?" She asked shakily.

"Your hands," Isabel pointed to them "Michael's always used to get like that when his powers got out of control, plus after everything Ava said last year I figured you would get powers I just didn't know when."

"They started about a year ago, right after..." Liz trailed off.

"Oh... I could help you, if you wanted me too." Isabel stated cautiously

"Sure... that would be nice." Liz smiled slightly.

"No problem" Isabel shrugged it off.

Liz finished and they went to bed neither of them sleeping, they just stared into the black void that stood in front of them.


	10. VENUS IN FURS

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm sorry I didn't post this sooner it's been ready for a while but I've been too busy watching my new Aqua Teen Hunger Force DVDs. And please rememeber when you guys finish reading please review and be honest even if that means being mean because I am a masochist and I want real feedback. READ AND ENJOY!

****

**VENUS IN FURS**

The day had gone by faster then Liz had expected and she found herself walking back to the Crashdown alone before she had realized how stupid it was.

"Hey," Said the familiar voice sounding kind of down trodden. Liz turned around to see Sean walking behind her.

"Hey" Liz spoke turning to stare at the ground in front of her as Sean took his place walking next to her. "So you guys ran off pretty quick last night..." He trailed off hoping for some answers.

"Something came up it was kind of... private" Liz said searching for a way to make it sound less like a government conspiracy.

"Yeah I noticed," He paused putting his hands on either of her shoulders and turning her to face him "What's going on?"

"Nothing..."

"Nothing? You haven't spoken to Maria or Michael in like a year and all of the sudden you show up and drama ensues and I'm supposed to believe it's nothing?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Look there was just some unresolved issues that came up and they needed to be taken care of." Liz looked away from him but he lifted her chin with his hand so he could look into her pained eyes. She looked into his eyes and for a moment she let him see her.

"Does this have something to do with what happened last year?" Sean asked and Liz immediately turned to stone again turning away and walking fast. But he caught up to her matching her speed. "Liz I don't know what happened that night but I know that it's what tore you and Maria apart, I know it's when everything changed, when you changed," She walked faster and he stopped "I know you were there when they died," he shouted so she could hear him and she stopped in her tracks, he walked up to her.

Tears were welling in her eyes as he spoke.

"Please Liz just let me in, you've been hurting for a year now and it won't stop until you tell someone about it." He touched her face with his hand but she shrugged him off.

"You have no idea what I went through that night! What any of us went through!" She hissed under her breath, a look of confusion crossed his face "What? You didn't know? You honestly thought Maria was asleep in bed that night? I helped her sneak out, we were all there Michael, Isabel, Maria, Tess, Kyle, and me, we were all right there with Max and Alex up until the bitter end. We were all there for a reason, for a purpose you will never understand." She glared at him but was angrier at herself for letting such a hefty chunk of information slip out, they had all had alibis but Sean had only dispelled Liz's.

"Liz I want to know what happened ," Sean pleaded.

"Sean even if I wanted to tell you I couldn't. I have been covered in the blood of people I love for too long I won't let another slip away."

"Liz why would telling me hurt anyone?" his tone rising in frustration.

"Because Sean if you haven't noticed Maria, me and all the others were bonded by a secret that I will take to my grave even if that means lying to the people that I care about for the rest of my life!" Liz yelled exasperated, the tiredness in her voice very obvious.

"Fine," Sean nodded "But you're killing yourself Liz." He walked away leaving Liz alone again. She gave up and let the tears fall down her cheeks, she was angry at him for being so persistent but she understood his need for answers.

In a sad way his pursuit of the truth reminded her of how Alex had found out, which hurt her even more. Liz headed for the Crashdown ready for round two of this new found hell.  
  
Isabel, Kyle, and Tess sat in one of the booths as Liz waited tables, Michael and Maria had gone over to Michael's place where they would all be meeting after Liz's shift. Isabel twirled a French fry in Tabasco sauce before popping it in her mouth while Kyle and Tess talked about the situation at hand.

"I just don't think we should stick around to see what happens," Kyle stated poking his burger bun pointedly.

"What do you propose we do then Kyle?" Tess reasoned

"Get the hell out of here while we still have all of our major organs!" He exclaimed quietly, Isabel rolled her eyes and reached for one of his French fries before getting up and walking over to the counter where Liz now stood.

"What's up?" Liz asked worriedly

"Well, the Bobsy twins over there are getting a little insane for me." Isabel sounded bored.

"My shifts almost over so we can go pretty soon..." Liz said slowly "Have you told anyone else about your powers?" Isabel said quickly

"Great segway Isabel," Liz smiled sarcastically "And no, anyways I'd hardly call them powers unless you really like weak electric fences" She smiled wryly

"You can't change anything yet?" Isabel asked as she ran her hand over the salt shaker quickly turning it red and then back to make her point.

"I don't think so," Liz said trying the same motion and knocking over the salt with her hand. "I can't even fake it," she said disappointed.

"Maybe you can't," Isabel shrugged "it never really changes anything though... you know, not like Max" she said quietly looking at the ground "What can you do?" she sounded interested for the first time in months

"Mostly just zap things and burn things but nothing great,"

"They will develop on their own but you should to practice on focusing them," Liz nodded as Isabel spoke, Liz motioned towards the back room as she removed her apron.

"See you in a minute," Liz said and Isabel nodded, as Liz stepped into the back room to change and came out a few minutes later. All of them ready they headed for Michael's, not wanting a repeat performance from Sean.  
  
When they reached Michael's and got inside they were met by darkness.

"Hello?" Kyle questioned of the dark getting no response.

"I don't like the looks of this" Tess started to back towards the door.

"Oh calm down they're probably just making out or something," Kyle explained as he flipped on the light switch to find them unconscious and tied on the floor.

"Oh God!" Isabel yelled running towards them, but she was stopped by a dark figure, Agent Gregors.

"I didn't know alien freaks believed in God. Well, you learn something new everyday," He smirked pushing Isabel back. "You kids are smart, it took us a while to retrieve the information you took from us last year but we got it easy enough," He spoke again

"Get out of here!" Kyle yelled

"Apparently not smart enough though," he said ignoring Kyle "You didn't even try to run, granted we needed the info to legally go after you but Jesus you just stayed put," Liz glared at him "Nice to see you again sweet thing," he smiled "We learned all about you and your budding powers too" a look of shock crept across her face.

"What?" Kyle turned to ask her

"You have powers because of your connection with Max," Tess stated dejectedly, Liz nodded embarrassed her secret came out like this.

"The scientists back in Washington really want to have a look at you honey, they said they want you alive but the others can go back either way." Isabel rushed at him blowing him back with her powers, but he took out a bat and hit her on the head knocking her to the ground.

He immediately went for Tess knowing he couldn't risk her using her powers on him and knocked her out with two blows.

"Now back to you little boy," He spoke to Kyle "No one needs you but I'm not supposed to bring much harm to you so let me take you peacefully or..." Liz interrupted him jumping on his back and wrapping her hands around his head. "Get off me girl I'll get fired if I bring you back on ice," he yelled trying to shake her off as Kyle ran towards them.

"Stand back Kyle!" Liz yelled as she let her powers run through her fingers electrocuting Gregors, he screamed in pain before throwing her against the wall and hitting her with the bat a few times.

"Just because I can't kill you doesn't mean I can't soften you up a little bit!" He continued beating her until Isabel cam to and untied Michael who attacked him, his gun falling from his belt.

As Isabel, Kyle, and Michael did their best to subdue him a bruised and beaten Liz reached for the gun.

"You can't beat me freaks!" he yelled angrily

"STAND BACK!" Liz screamed aiming the gun at Gregors, they all backed away unsure of what to do, they couldn't just let him go. But could they let Liz kill him like that? "See how you like having a gun pointed at you?" he smirked again "Stop smiling!" she screamed.

"You can't shoot me little girl,"

"Don't sound so sure," her hands shook a little as she stepped closer, the bruises and cuts on her body making it uncomfortable to move. "A year ago you took everything from me, ripped it away right in front of me, I won't let you do it again! I promised that I wouldn't let harm come to these people, my friends and I intend to keep that promise."

"Oh please..." his mocking voice cut off by a gunshot and a horrible splatter, he looked down and fell to his knees grasping at the gushing hole in his stomach.

Liz's eyes widened as she let the gun drop to the floor, no one moved they all just stood there listening to his horrible gasping noises until they stopped. Liz stood there wide eyes staring at the man's body as Michael untied Maria. Maria rushed toward Liz and turned her away walking her outside and towards her Jetta.

"I'm gonna take you to my house and we're going get you all cleaned up," Maria's tone was a combination of concern and fear. "Everything is going to be alright,"

"Maria I think everything is very far from alright," Liz said turning towards her and crying while Maria held her. "I don't think anything is ever gonna be alright again,"


	11. MOONLIGHT MILE

**MOONLIGHT MILE**

Maria walked with Liz towards Maria's house, Maria had tried to help Liz but she wouldn't let her touch her. Liz's face was blank her eyes seemed empty and Maria thought it felt as though she were looking at her through a thin veil of black that kept her separated from this world. Everything about her looked different. She had changed a lot this year but now it was like she was a complete stranger.

'_Lost'_ Maria thought, _'I lost her too' _Maria walked up to the door and opened it letting Liz inside.

"Where the hell have you been!?" Sean said fuming.

"Liz go up stairs," Maria stated calmly, Liz looked at her and then walked upstairs.

"What's with her?" Sean asked concern creeping into his voice.

"It's been a rough night," Maria whispered

"Oh, that is not an answer Maria!" He said pointing at her, "You're so lucky Aunt Amy is out..." he said before Maria cut him off

"Let it go Sean!" Maria yelled before walking up the stairs and into her room where Liz stood staring at an old picture of Maria, Alex, and her before all of the alien craziness had hit them.

"I have some bandages and things for your..." Maria said pointing Liz's torso and Liz lifted her shirt to reveal her beaten flesh. Her body was covered in bruises and she was bleeding.

"God," Maria gasped at her friend's wounds and walked over to her "You probably have a few broken ribs," Liz stayed completely still as Maria looked at her wounds.

"What I did..." Liz trailed off

"Liz you don't have to say anything you were defending yourself. You were defending us." Maria said quickly her voice anxious

"Maria..." Liz started again but Maria stopped her

"No Liz this is not you." Her voice shaky

"Yes it is Maria," Maria looked into her friend's eyes

"This is it Maria, this is me. And you're scared of what you see aren't you?" Liz asked as a tear slid down her cheek.

"Liz no I...I" Marian hesitated realizing the truth in Liz's words, Liz looked down and pushed Maria's hands away from her wounds before walking slowly towards the door.

"It's ok Maria, I understand." Maria looked at Liz tears running down her face. "I'm wrong, and I can't pretend I'm not anymore. I can't keep pretending I'm still Liz when I know in my heart I died a year ago. I love you Maria and I love the others all of them, but it's just..." Liz paused looking towards the door, "It's just not enough anymore, I'm not enough." Liz turned and walked out the door her face now soaked by her own tears. She walked down the stairs and started towards the door when Sean stopped her.

"Liz?" He questioned, he grabbed her and spun her around so she faced him.

"Sean, I'm sorry I led you on but I haven't been here for a while and you are too good a guy to be with me." She said point blank and walked out the door. He followed her rushing after her.

"Liz what is going on? Please just tell me!" He begged her as she walked fast.

"You want to know what's going on Sean? Is that it?" She looked into his eyes her stare harsh and hollow.

"Yes" he breathed out, her shirt lifted just enough so he could see her broken midriff.

"What happened to you?" He gasped shock and concern covering his face, as he reached to touch her stomach she pulled away.

"Too much," she paused "And it's not over, it will never be over. It's not just me it's everyone. It's Maria, Michael, Tess, Isabel, and Kyle. And Max and Alex, it's what killed them." She shuddered at the thought of Alex and Max.

"What does that mean Liz?" He asked brow furrowed.

"It means I'm stuck, this is my life now." She thought of what that meant, she was alien now. Some sort of alien and now she would never be able to escape.

"Why Liz, why are you stuck?" he said almost mockingly

"Because I'm one of them now." She stated quietly, her voice too low for him to hear.

"What?" he asked, but before he said anything more she turned and kissed him passionately trying to regain what was left of her humanity. _'Not human, not an alien so what am I?' _she asked her self and as she pulled away from the kiss she realized _'I'm a murderer'_

"Liz..." his voice sounded far away and as he opened his eyes he saw her hard features staring into his eyes, her face blank and void of emotion.

"Sean I recommend you stay out of this, you don't want to know what has happened this year, tonight. And honestly I don't want you to know." She said firmly "Goodbye Sean," and she walked away leaving him there dumbfounded.


	12. THE FALCONER

**THE FALCONER**

It was three in the morning by the time she reached her destination, she had walked the whole way from the park to the pod chamber and as she walked toward the giant rocks she felt a great sense of loss. Not the loss of Max or Alex, not the loss of her friendships, but the loss of herself somewhere over the past year she had completely disappeared.

Not just from her friends or her family but she sat atop those rocks now and she couldn't feel any remnants of the person she used to be. It wasn't that she had changed it was that she had completely vanished, the old Liz had withered and died within her body and a new person had set up shop in her corpse. The sun was rising slowly from behind the endlessness of the desert and she sat there alone, she couldn't cry anymore.

'_So this is it?'_ she wondered _'this is my life, or her life rather. This is what's left of her life; you strip it all away the friends, the family, the humanity and this is what's left?' _

"Enjoying yourself?" Spoke a familiar stony voice interrupting her thoughts.

"What do you want Michael?" she turned to look at him.

"Maria told me what happened I figured you'd come here," he sat down next to her "Liz I know what you're feeling." He tried to reason

"Oh do you?" she said sarcastically "then please Michael, tell me what I'm feeling." She glared at him

"Sick, disgusted by yourself," he started

"Try again Michael," She paused and stood up "You think just because you killed Pierce you know what I'm feeling?" she asked him

"It's the same..." he said but she stopped him

"No Michael it's not the same, you killed Pierce in the heat of the moment by accident, you couldn't control your powers and you killed him. I shot Gregors, I shot him on purpose. I meant for that bullet to rip through his gut and kill him. I meant for him to gasp for air and suffer. And more then anything I wanted his last moments on earth to be surrounded by enemies, I meant for him to be scared and to feel alone and cold like I did a year ago." She looked down at Michael "I killed him in cold blood and I have no regrets." Her voice detached

"Liz you didn't kill him because you wanted to," he tried to convince himself more then her

"I didn't?" she asked

"No,"

"Not quite Michael, I killed him because I wanted to and I would do it again if I could. The silence in that room..." she smiled grimly

"Stop it Liz," he said

"You could almost hear his heart stop..."

"Don't do this Liz,"

"The way he struggled for breath so he could beg for his life..."

"STOP IT!" Michael yelled standing up

"I'm a murderer," Liz said trying on the new title

"No you're not,"

"Yes I am," she said taking a step forward her hands crackling with the energy of the argument and the memory of last night.

"Liz..."

"Why do you keep saying my name like that? Is it because you're scared of me?" she frowned at him looking at her feet now. She thought about the things she had said, they had been meant to scare him away so he and the others would let her suffer in peace. She could never stand sympathy it made her feel small and melodramatic.

"We want to help you," he said loudly trying to regain the upper hand.

"I don't want your help Michael, I just want to be left alone." She stopped for a moment thinking "I don't want to be forgiven," she looked into his eyes; she could see the king in him.

'_I can see you'_ she thought _'for the first time I can see you as a leader and a great man not just a screw up'_ she let a lopsided smile cross her face.

"You make a great king Michael," She looked at his hands which bore some of the same scarring and calluses as hers did "And you've always been a great man," she took a step closer and looked up into his eyes. "But you are not my savior," She touched his face for a moment seeing him for once as Maria did, a caring man who struggled for everything he had. "This is what has become of me, and what's broken can't be fixed." She took a step back and he nodded as he walked away. Liz turned back towards the steadily rising sun.

"Just take care of yourself Liz," Michael stopped and turned back to her "I know that Max would have been able to save you, I promised him I wouldn't let anything happen to you. And as long as I'm here I won't." He said softly

"Thank you," She nodded at him and he left and as he left she thought of her own promise to Max and how she had failed so miserably at keeping her promise.

'_I was supposed to take care of them'_ she thought _'I was supposed to keep the group together' _she sat there for an hour before she got up to leave.

She passed the wall that held the pod chamber, the granolith, and the secrets of a world far from here she looked at it and walked away back towards town.


	13. BEECHWOOD PARK

A/N: Here it is the next chapter! Back by popular demand! I know you guys miss Max and I am truly sorry that I have this whole plot line mapped out but don't worry he is coming back I promise! I'm writing him back in right now! Well, not right now because I'm writing this right now but you get what I mean. This next chapter might be a little hard to take for some of you but please stick it out and keep reading because I am going to give you what you want. You just have to wait a little. Well without further ado I give you....

****

**BEECHWOOD PARK**

She reached her home to find that her parents had gone out, she stripped off her clothes which had been sealed to her body through a mixture of blood, sweat, and dust from the desert. She stepped into the shower and for the first time was happy that the furnace had turned off and the water was ice cold.

She washed the grime from her body and looked at her bruised stomach, despite the damage the scar from that night was still easy to spot and she ran her hand across it remembering a more innocent time.

She stepped out of the shower and into some clean clothes before going onto her balcony she sat there and stared up at the sun now directly above her, it shone in her eyes and hurt but she welcomed the burning sensation in her eyes knowing that the gentler stars would have hurt more.

She climbed down her ladder and stepped into the alley and walked out onto the street and wandered around town for several hours, she remembered that Graduation was tonight and she thought of how miniscule a thing it seemed compared to everything.

She went back to her home and fell asleep on her bed for the first time sleeping soundly but that was not as rewarding as she had expected it to be, she fell into a dreamless sleep which was a disturbing experience. The thought that she would have preferred her nightmares to no dreams at all surprised her and the fact that she woke up more tired and disoriented then when she had laid her head down was very confusing. She got up and noticed that the sun had set, hearing her parents downstairs she walked out onto her balcony and slid down the ladder walking towards the school.

She stepped inside the school and was surrounded by an eerie feeling; the halls were silent except for the distant echo of a speech being made at graduation. She walked towards the auditorium and opened the doors to see her class mates sitting in their seats on the stage and all the happy parents, some cameras flashed as the valedictorian finished her speech.

She saw Maria and Michael holding hands and Isabel, Tess, and Kyle sitting on either side of them. She stood at the back of the auditorium and watched as her friends sat smiling in front of their families and peers. She swallowed hard and drew her brows together thinking of all the mistakes she had made this year and she ran from the school too overwhelmed to watch anymore.

She ran until she reached the Deluca residence, she knocked on the door and when Sean answered the door she reached for him and kissed him passionately on the lips as she pushed him towards his bedroom. They got inside his room and she pulled away to shut the door before reaching for his shirt.

"Whoa! Liz wait a second what's going on here?"

"Don't you like me," she said unemotionally "Don't you find me attractive?" she asked him.

"Yes but what are you doing? Liz this isn't like you." He said holding her an arms distance away.

"Isn't it?" She asked as he shook his head "Well, people change. Relationships change," she said kissing him again backing him on to the bed, he sat down on the bed and she sat on top of him kissing him passionately and pulling at his shirt.

"Liz!" He said pushing her away for a moment "What's going on, what happened?

"Oh I forgot, something tragic has to happen for me to do anything," she said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"No it's just..." he trailed off

"Perfect?" she asked raising one eyebrow "Listen Sean this is me, Liz Parker. I'm not under the influence, I'm not grieving, and I'm not vulnerable isn't this what you wanted." She asked tilting her head slightly a smirk crossing her face.

"Yes," he said honestly

"Then surrender," she whispered in his ear before nibbling it, she pulled his shirt over his head and they tumbled on to the bed as the moonlight shone through the window sill onto their bodies.

Sean lay asleep on the bed as Liz sat on the edge of the bed naked, her bruised body illuminated by the moonlight. She reached down and touched the scar on her stomach a sick feeling rising in her throat. She got up and put her clothes on, gathered all her things and walked towards the door.

"Liz?" Sean's sleepy voice rose from the bed.

"Shhh, go back to sleep" She hushed him

"Where are you going?" He asked sitting propped up on his elbows

"Out," she whispered

"Liz? Are you ok, I mean how are you feeling after...?" He trailed off and she cringed after he asked her that, she felt gross and dirty his words made her feel violated and uneasy.

"I'm fine," she said too quickly trying to get him to leave her alone "I'm just going back to my place my parents must be worried," she made up the excuse hoping he would believe it.

"Oh ok," he paused thinking "I'll see you later then, tomorrow?"

"Sure, we can go out or something" she feigned excitement and managed to flash a smile before turning her back to him and leaving.

As soon as she left the house she ran as fast as she could, not stopping for anything. It was around midnight and the dark was almost impenetrable but she knew where she was going too well.


	14. BIG WHITE CLOUD

**BIG WHITE CLOUD**

She reached the rocks faster then she thought possible and as she fell to the ground gasping in front of the pod chamber, leaning against the wall she stood up and placed her left hand on the wall in hopes of awakening the alien powers inside of herself, when the door didn't open she pounded her fists against the wall until they bled and then rested her forehead against the wall.

"please," her defeated voice begged

She pushed against the wall with her hand and suddenly the rock beneath her hand glowed and the once solid surface felt unsteady and soft. The rock moved and allowed her inside, she stepped within in its walls and the door closed. Everything brightened by an alien light which made it easy to see, she walked over to the pods and touched them before crawling into the granolith. She walked up to the large glowing center of the granolith and touched it.

"Get them." She demanded of the inanimate object "I know you can save them, you just have to go back. Please just go back," she begged it a tear falling from her eye to the floor of the room. "He did this before, I know you can go back," her voice rose "Bring them back." She said quietly "Bring them back!" she yelled at the machine "please," she dropped to the floor and held her stomach with her bloodied hands as she sobbed. "Just let me go," she wept "Just let me go,"

She had sat there on the floor for hours before she got up and left, she walked outside as the sun rose. She walked back towards town and her home, towards the life she had known for so long. She climbed up her ladder she reached her home and walked into her room, looked around and began gathering her things.

She shoved what she could into a bag and then stepped back out onto the balcony squinting at the bright sun, she walked toward the loose brick in the wall and removed it revealing her most personal possessions. She reached for the necklace that Max had given her and placed it around her neck and took the few other pieces of alien paraphernalia shoving it in her bag with her clothes, things, and what little money she had.

She then reached for her journal which was filled with the secrets of her old life, and stuffed it in her bag. She stepped out onto the street and was ready to start again; everything was just like it began.

"Goodbye" she whispered more to herself then to anyone else

'_Goodbye'_

**A/N IMPORTANT: So that was the last chapter of part one, what did you think? Are you angry? Are you sad? Does your collar bone still hurt? Part Two is already being written and guess what dreamers? Your dreams will come true but it's still gonna be very angsty because I'm a lonely drama queen. Anyway! Please review or I won't write (HA threats!) See ya!  
-Rosie**


	15. PART TWO

**PART TWO**

**PART TWO  
  
PART TWO  
  
PART TWO**

_I suck for making this silly chapter!_

_-Rosie_


	16. I'LL BE YOUR MIRROR

**A/N:** You have no idea how much pain I had to go through these past few weeks! My computer crashed, I cried, I worried my story was gone, I vomitted blood (fake blood), I fell in love (that's a flat out lie), I found out my story was still here, I cried tears of joy, I stubbed my toe! It was just plain awful, it actually wasn't. It was annoying as hell but I'm exaggerating all the bad stuff. This is the long awaited PART TWO! Thanks to LizardQueen for reminding me people were reading this, hint hint. I'll leave you alone no so you can read it...

* * *

**PART TWO

* * *

**

**I'll BE YOUR MIRROR**

She sat staring at the wall behind her professors head as he spoke; she had stopped paying attention once he had given them the notes for the final. She looked over at the guy sitting next to her, he was writing as fast as he could scribbling down every piece of information their professor droned on about. His name was Joe and it fit him perfectly. Joe. Plain boring Joe who she had met in a study group at the beginning of the year, Joe who she had tried dating and found it much too hard. She looked at the clock and was relieved to find that the class was almost over, she was starving she had stopped eating breakfast since she came here. She actually found that the idea of breakfast at this point brought her close to nausea.

"Okay! That's it for today but I expect to see you guys tomorrow ready for more review." The professor finally announced. Liz gathered her things and walked towards the door; she stepped out into the hallway and pushed her way into a throng of people making her way towards her dorm. She reached her room and pushed the door open knowing her roommate refused to lock it, saying it was 'Unfriendly'

"Hey Liz!" said the blonde girl sitting on her bed.

"Hi Michelle," she looked over to see her looking through a pile of clothes "Are those mine?" Liz questioned raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah, I was looking for something for you to wear tonight but as it turns out you are a complete loser." Michelle frowned throwing the clothes on the ground before standing up and walking towards her own closet.

"Hey! Why did you do that?" Liz said glaring at the girl.

"Because all your clothes are awful,"

"Thanks so much. And don't even try to defend that tube top you are wearing!" Liz yelled, a smile spreading across her face.

"What's wrong with this?" Michelle asked looking down at her shirt.

"It says '2 Hot For U' on it!"

"So?"

"I think I'll die the moment I realize I'm too lazy to wear shirts that actually spell the words!"

"What's so wrong about it?"

"I don't even use that disturbingly annoying lingo online let alone on my clothes. And why even do that in the first place? To give some illiterate perv a chance to ogle your boobs?"

"Fine!" Michelle threw up her hands in defeat "But you need to wear something."

"Why? What's happening tonight?" Liz asked as she placed her books on her desk.

"Just a little Pre finals get together." Michelle said quietly trying to act careless.

"So that's why you're wearing the least amount of clothes I've ever seen you in, for a get together?" Liz smiled

"Ok, ok you caught me it's a party!"

"No! Really?" Liz said sarcastically

"And you have to come!"

"Why? So I can depress all the drunken frat boys? Oh, and maybe if I'm lucky I can have a hangover for my finals!" Liz mocked her roommate's suggestion.

"Don't worry you can be the designated driver and maybe you could pretend you're happy for a couple of hours," Michelle stated seriously while Liz raised her eyebrow in question "Anyways the drunken frat boys will be too busy molesting a less jaded freshman then yourself." Michelle smiled

"Fine but I'm not wearing anything slutty and I plan to stand in the corner and glare."

"Good! Now we just have to find you an outfit, don't worry you can borrow one of mine!"

"I said nothing slutty!"

"Oh please you think that's all I have?"

"Well, it's all you wear."

"Meow! Someone's bitter!"

"Who says Meow?!" Liz yelled trying not to laugh

"Here you can wear this," Michelle said throwing a black tank top and green cargo pants on the bed "And keep them, they're not my style."

"You're right they are not designed for maximum gropage!" Liz said feigning shock

"Oh please!" Michelle said throwing the clothes at Liz and pointing towards the bathroom. "Now change!" Liz walked into the bathroom and stared into the mirror for a moment before noticing the calendar, she closed her eyes scolded herself for not remembering.

'_Today is the day'_ the familiar voice echoed through her head, _'today is the day it all fell apart and they slipped away from you'_ a tear slipped down her cheek.

"You almost ready?" Michelle yelled from the other side of the door.

"I ...I don't know if I want to go anymore." Liz stated shakily.

"Liz, I'm not gonna do this again. You are coming and that's it!" Michelle smiled at her confidence.

Liz wiped the tear from her face and started putting her clothes on.

"Two years, it's been two years," she reasoned with herself quietly "I said I wouldn't let this control my life anymore," she ran her hand across the scar that had reminded her of her loss everyday.

_'Everyday but today'_ she shook her head trying to get rid of the voice that had plagued her for a year, the voice that still managed to get into every dream. _'You forgot them'_

"Shut up." She stated firmly

_'Alex is still in those woods'_

"Shut Up."

_'He's still rotting into the earth, in those cold dark empty woods where you left him.'_

"Shut up"

_'alone'_ Liz covered her ears as if that would block out the voice _'And you left Max in that room'_ tears streamed down her face _'you left him there for those men, those men in their lab coats. You left him their so they could cut him open, rip out everything'_

"stop it," she pleaded quietly as she sunk to her knees

_'he was empty when they finished'_

"no," her voice becoming weaker and weaker

_'do you think he would have left you? Do you honestly think he would have let those animals rip him apart?'_

"please,"

_'He couldn't beg them for mercy; he couldn't stop him from putting him through those machines'_

"I'm sorry,"

'They died for you, they saved your life. And how did you repay them? By leaving them for those people?'

"I'm so sorry," Liz said again the tears still streaming, her pleas were met by silence this time.

"Liz! Come on!" Michelle yelled getting impatient

"One second," Liz said her voice small and quiet; she opened one of the small droors on the vanity and rummaged though it until she found what she was looking for. She pulled out the gleaming key and knelt down to a box with a red rose pattern covering it, she unlocked the lock she had placed on the box and opened it slowly revealing a stash of items. Papers with the translations from 'The Book' on them, the necklace Max had given her, and pictures. Pictures of Alex, Max, Maria, Michael, Isabel, Kyle, Valenti, even Tess they were pictures of her old life. Pictures of a life she had lost a long time ago. She picked up the necklace and placed it around her neck before closing the floor back up and lifting herself back up. She wiped the tears from her face and redid her make up quickly before leaving the bathroom.

"Finally!" Michelle said exasperatedly "Let's go," she giddily walked out the door Liz not far behind.

"Let's" Liz said sadly.

Michelle burst into the bar smiling her head off

"I knew he'd remember me!" Michelle said perkily of the bouncer who had been standing outside.

"That's generally what happens when you sleep with them," mocked a deep male voice

"Harry!" Michelle smiled as Liz walked up behind her eyes cast downward "Liz you remember Harry!" Michelle poked Liz in the chest, Liz responded by mumbling a hello.

"Nice to see you too gloomy," Harry sneered.

"Come on you guys lets find a table!" Michelle said grabbing Liz's arm and leading her through the crowd. They reached a small round table surrounded by bar stools.

"I'm gonna go to the bar I'll be back," Harry walked toward the bar

"Get me a beer!" Michelle said loudly before she sat at the table with Liz.

"You said you would glare." Michelle said furrowing her brow

"What?" Liz said momentarily awakened from her zombie like state

"You said you'd glare, all I'm seeing on you is this kind of inward depressing reflecty thing."

"Why do you care?" Liz asked looking down again

"Fine, but you're gonna start attracting the sensitive guys like flies." Harry returned two beers in hand; Michelle took a large swig of hers before setting it down and grabbing Harry's hand, "Let's dance!" Michelle started leading him away but first turned back towards Liz "Just don't come crying to me when you're up to your ass in Mr. Rights," Liz nodded to her and the Michelle disappeared into the crowd. Liz held the alien pendant on her necklace and closed her eyes, her mind flashed to the scene in the woods.

**Alex?! Alex! No! Wake up please please!**

**How long was he lying there?**

**All I know is that he never made it inside.**

**No, now please Liz we have to get out of here before... Before we die too**

**Where's Alex?**

**Then you know what we have to do. All of us together.**

**But Max you said we wouldn't be alone.**

**You should have left me; you should have just left while you still had a chance.**

**Never let them get you Liz, if they come looking never let them touch you,**

'_but you let them get him.'_ Stated the clear crisp voice that had haunted her _'he died for you, he gave his life for you and you left him for the wolves'_ a tear slipped down Liz's cheek _'and now he's empty and preserved in a jar'_ she clenched her fists until tiny drops of blood sprang from her palm _'you should have died'_

"I know" she whispered sadly.

"Are you ok?" a rich masculine voice cut through the darkness, Liz opened her eyes to see a man with light brown hair hanging in his face standing in front of her. His forehead creased when she didn't answer.

"Miss?" he said trying to shake her from her reverie

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I'm fine thanks" Liz stumbled over her words before she snapped out of her trance, "Did you just call me 'Miss'?" She said raising an eyebrow trying to regain composure. The man furrowed his brow confused by her sudden change in temper.

"Uh... yes I did," He faltered

"That's weird," she said quietly staring him directly in the eye now with a new found confidence that burned in her eyes.

"I guess it is..." he said a crooked smile crossing his face

"You shouldn't say things like that it confuses people," Liz said standing up from her seat.

"What do you mean?" He questioned playfully

"Well..." she took a deep breath "it makes people question your motives."

"Really?" his smile broadening

"Yes, for instance how am I supposed to know what you think of me? Are you trying to act overly polite so you can get in my pants and then sneak out the window before I wake up? Or are you genuinely concerned for me, a complete stranger?"

"Well, how do I know you don't use that little breakdown routine on every guy?" He cocked his head

"I guess you don't," she shrugged walking towards the door; he followed close behind making his way through the crowd. Liz stepped outside into the refreshing cool air and he walked fast to keep up.

"I'm Tom, if you were wondering" He said smiling widely, Liz stopped and looked up at him squinting against the light of the lamppost behind him.

"I'm Liz," she said while shaking his hand, returning his smile.

"It's nice to meet you Liz,"


	17. THE PASSENGER

A/N: Hey, I'm updating here! If you guys are getting pissed because I promised Max and he hasn't appeared quite yet just hold your horses! If you guys have learned anything from me it's that you must be patient. Hope you enjoy the new part.

**The Passenger**

Liz stepped inside her dorm room which was empty, she stopped to read the note Michelle had left for her on top of the mini fridge which read that she was elsewhere.

"Because I couldn't have figured that out on my own," Liz sighed dropping her bag on the floor and walked towards the phone to check her messages.

"Hey, Liz this is Tom I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime, you know my number. Call Me!" his voice brought a smile to her face which she quickly replaced with her normal scowl.

"There is no reason to get all giddy over this guy he's probably just another loser" Liz reasoned with herself before breaking into another smile and lying back on her bed.

"But maybe he's not," excitement filling her voice.

'_Forgot about him so soon?'_ said the all too familiar voice; the smile fell from her face. _'Forgot about what you did?'_ it hissed

"No," Liz said softly

'_You widowed a wife and orphaned a child,'_

"I know," she said quickly before standing up and walking out the door hoping to escape the voice that had followed her for so many years. She walked fast staring at the ground relieved that she had been able to leave the voice behind, so relieved that she didn't see the man walking directly in front of her. She crashed into him spilling his hot coffee all over her right arm; she cringed as she felt it burn her skin.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry Liz!" caught off guard by the man's knowledge of her name she looked up to see that it was Tom.

"Tom?" she said sounding confused.

"Yeah," he hesitated before continuing "I was coming to see you, I brought coffee," he said smiling crookedly while holding up two empty coffee cups, she smiled at him amused before remembering her burning arm.

"I should probably do something about this," she said before turning and walking back towards her room, she stopped when she noticed he wasn't following and spun around so she was facing him. "Are you coming?" she shouted to him, he smiled and rushed up to follow her.

When they reached her room she opened the door and stepped inside and walked to the sink to rinse of her arm.

"Do you have any bandages or anything?" he asked her

"There's a first aid kit on the desk," she said motioning towards the plastic case. When she finished washing off her arm she came out of the bathroom and sat on the bed across from Tom who was unrolling a gauze bandage.

"I'm really sorry about this," he said while wrapping the bandage around her arm.

"What are you kidding this is great," she said sarcastically "Very few people know that I love second degree burns," she smiled and he smiled back

"Well I was thinking you could maybe return the favor over dinner," he finished bandaging her arm and looked her in the eye, "I know this great place that serves really hot soup"

"That sounds nice,"

"So I decided to come to UMASS to escape my parents on the west coast," Tom said as he cut the meat on his plate. Liz sat across the table from him in the dimly lit restaurant that Tom had suggested earlier.

"That seems noble enough," Liz smiled as she sipped her soup

"So that's my life story," Liz stiffened when she realized he was expecting a summary of her life at this point "what about you?" he smiled questioningly

"Well," Liz took a deep breath "there's really not much to tell. I'm from Roswell, New Mexico I worked in my parents restaurant there and then I just kind of felt like I needed a change so I came here," she said quickly

'_Too quickly'_ she scolded herself

"Roswell?" He smirked "That must have been interesting,"

"Not really," she had known this would happen but for some reason she hadn't prepared herself with a sufficient lie.

"Is it just kind of touristy?"

"Yeah," she smiled relieved that he hadn't questioned more about her life or why she left. "It's really scenic, but no one really cares."

"They're just in it for the aliens," he sympathetically

"Yeah," she cringed at the word and then looked back down at her soup.

"Ok," he put his fork down and took a breath "I'm going to be honest, I really like you Liz."

"I like you too," she beamed

"Well, now that that's over what do you say to a good roll in the hay?" he joked, Liz hit his arm smiling

"What do you think I am a slut," she teased

"No, not at all"


	18. MADAME GEORGE

A/N: Here is chapter 3 and I will add chapter 4 in a minute as promised! I've been unbelievably tired and that has nothing to do with anything so I'm just gonna post!

****

**Madame George**

"Well, that movie sucked." Liz stated as her and Michelle stepped out of the movie theatre, Michelle still sipping her coke.

"Hilary Duff is trying her hardest it's not her fault she comes up short every time," Michelle shrugged taking another sip.

"Why do I keep buying Sprite?" Liz asked staring at the drink she held in her hand, "It tastes like piss," Michelle shrugged "So... where to next?" Liz stopped and looked around the mall

"Don't you want to buy a present?"

"For who?" Liz frowned confused

"For Tom," Michelle searched Liz's face but Liz just shook her head in uncertainty "Your one month anniversary is today,"

"Oh," Liz thought it over for a moment before throwing the remainder of her soda

"That's it? 'Oh'?" Michelle sounded exasperated

"I don't think he was planning anything,"

"What?!" Michelle exclaimed

"One month anniversary isn't a big deal," Liz saw a horrified look on Michelle's face "What? It's not, and I really don't like all that anniversary crap anyway," Liz looked away remembering Max for a moment and then shaking the thought from her brain.

"Have I taught you nothing?" Michelle almost yelled

"Calm down," Liz stopped, took out her keys and shook them in front of Michelle's face "Shiny," Liz mocked and then started laughing

"Ha, ha, ha!" Michelle said sarcastically "Just don't come crying to me when you are a sad lonely cat lady,"

"Don't worry I won't, that's what the cats are for,"

Liz and Tom stepped into Liz's room and slammed the door behind them.

"Are you sure Michelle is going to stay out?" Tom said as he began kissing Liz's neck

"Yeah unless she decides to come back and preach to me the beauty of one month anniversaries," Liz smiled as she slammed her mouth onto his in a forceful kiss

"Hey, be gentle I'm delicate" Tom smiled as Liz tugged at the bottom of his shirt, he lifted his arms up and she slipped it over his head. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Michelle! I get it I will die cold and alone because I didn't buy expensive cologne!" Liz yelled at the door, but the second knock came with more urgency. Liz exchanged a sympathetic look with Tom before she stepped away from him and he slipped his shirt back on, Liz opened the door and before she could say anything she saw a familiar but somehow foreign face. She felt as though someone had punched in the stomach and all the air was knocked out of her lungs, but finally her voice came out in a gasp.

"Isabel,"


	19. LITTLE SISTER

**Little Sister**

"Liz," Isabel's voice floated through the cool air, Liz just stood staring at her as if she was a ghost.

"Liz, who is it?" Tom asked as he struggled to get his shirt over his head still unable to see Isabel.

"Wha... what are you doing here?" Liz strained to get her words out, as a thousand buried memories came rushing back.

"You know why," Isabel stated calmly, she looked different. Her hair was short and there was a deep cut that stretched from her cheek across her lips, her eyes were darker and she looked older in many ways.

'_But her voice,'_ Liz almost smiled _'her voice is the same'_

"Liz?" Tom stepped into Isabel's view, now fully clothed. Isabel looked him up and down and then looked back to Liz.

"You have to come back," Isabel declared firmly

"What?" Liz said quickly still confused

"We need you to come back," Isabel unable to hide the desperation in her voice, Liz shook her head as a flash bombarded her.

**I could help you, if you wanted me too**

**It never really changes anything though... you know, not like Max**

"Come back where?" Tom frowned unable to understand what they were talking about, Liz looked to Tom and then to Isabel

"Home," Isabel said

"home," Liz whispered to herself looking down at the ground "Why?" Liz looked back up trying to wrap her head around the situation

"We need you," Isabel looked down to Liz's hands which had begun to fill with an electricity she had suppressed for so long, Liz tucked her hands behind her back.

"What happened?" Liz asked not caring anymore what Tom heard or what questions he would ask her later.

"Too much for me to tell you in one night," Isabel looked at Tom "Maria... she's hurt,"

"Wh... what? When?" Liz's brow creased as she stared at Isabel's hands in the hope that it would help her stop the emotions that were flooding to her brain.

"Last week, we thought she would be ok but then everything..." Isabel paused as if searching for the words to describe the past year of her life "Everything just went to hell,"

"Is she going to be ok?" Liz's voice was shaking now; Tom looked down at her confused by everything that was happening.

"She's dying." Isabel stated so quickly it almost dropped Liz to her knees "Unless there's something you can do," Isabel looked at Liz whose eyes were now filled with pain

"I'm not him, Isabel" Liz said powerfully

"I know, but..." Isabel started before Liz cut her off

"I'm not him!" she almost yelled, Isabel grabbed Liz's hand and squeezed it tightly, Tom grimaced when he saw a drop of blood fall from Liz's hand

"I think you need to go now," Tom said firmly as he put a hand on Isabel's shoulder, Isabel shrugged his hand off and glared at him as she let go of Liz's hand.

"You know what you are." Isabel stared her down "Stop fighting it." She turned and walked away and Tom closed the door behind her.

"Liz?" Tom said cautiously as he turned Liz away from the door and towards him, "What the hell is going on? Who was that?" his voice more firm now

"She's an old friend," Liz said quietly her eyes shrouded in darkness

"You're gonna have to give me more then that," Tom snorted "Who's Maria?"

"My best friend," a sad smile crossed Liz's face

"What?" Tom's confusion clearly heard in his voice, it struck him suddenly that he knew nothing about Liz's past.

"I have to go back, I have to help her" Liz sounded so helpless, as the tears that had been threatening to fall finally came cascading down her cheeks, Tom pulled her to him in a hug. "I have to help her,"


	20. SHELTER FROM THE STORM

**Shelter from the Storm**

Liz opened her eyes to find herself in a large field which was empty aside from the few grave stones that littered the green earth. She looked up to see a familiar scene, a few feet in front of her a black coffin was being lowered into the ground. Maria stood closest to the coffin tears were streaming down her face and Michael stood behind her holding her shoulders. Isabel stood next to them her eyes were red; she looked to her left where Alex stood.

"Alex," Liz whispered into the wind as a heartbreaking smile crossed her face.

Alex was crying openly and looked away when the coffin thumped against the soft earth beneath it, Kyle stood next to his father and Tess. Valenti clutched his hat to his chest and Kyle's eyes were brimming with tears, Tess looked so confused it was strange her eyes were watery and cast downward. Liz's parents stood on the opposite side of the coffin holding on to each other as if they might fall if they didn't.

"They've missed you," declared a deep voice behind Liz, she spun around to see Max standing behind her.

"Max," her voice so strangled by emotion she could barely say his name, she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head in his shoulder. "Oh God, Max I've missed you so much,"

"I know," Max's face remained solemn, Liz pulled away and kissed him softly on the lips she stopped looking deep into his eyes.

"You're not here, this is just another dream" Liz sounded defeated as she stepped away looking back to the funeral in front of her.

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely as he stepped next to her and watched the scene unfold in front of them.

"Why am I here?" Liz said somberly

"Because they need you," he stated oddly

"Why do they need me?"

"Because you're different now and you can help, you can save them" he turned towards her

"Like I saved you," a sick smile crossed her face "Like I saved Alex?" Max just stared into her eyes "Or like I saved them before? By killing."

"You can't leave them or everyone will suffer,"

"I knew I would have to go back I just didn't know it would be this soon or that this would be the reason" she stared at the gravestone.

**Elizabeth Parker**

**Beloved Daughter**

**Loyal Friend**

"Yeah really loyal," sarcasm dripping from the sad statement

"This is your chance to redeem yourself," Max said as he walked towards the open grave, he walked to the edge of the hole and then beckoned her towards him.

"I don't know if I can go back to them," she said as she brushed past a grieving Maria

"You have to," he said as she reached the edge, she looked in to the hole to see the coffin was open and empty.

"I know," she sighed and closed her eyes as Max pushed her into the hole; she landed in the coffin with a thump "It's just... I can't stand the quiet," she whispered, a single tear finding its way down her cheek

"I know... I know," Max smiled sympathetically as he closed the coffin

She lay there silently crying as she heard the dirt hitting the top of the coffin.

"No," Liz's voice came out in a breathless whisper as she shot upright clawing at the imaginary coffin that had encased her.

"What is it?" Tom sounded tired and confused as he looked at Liz through weary eyes

"Nothing," Liz said crawling out from under the covers which felt like they were suffocating her, she stood up and tried to shake the memories of the dream from her head

"You're sweating like crazy," concern filling his voice

"Yeah... I have to go out," she said abruptly

"What? Where?" he sat up trying to understand what she was saying

"I have to go see Isabel,"

"You mean that girl who came here earlier," he furrowed his brow

"Yeah,"

"I'll come with you," he began to get out of bed

"You can stay here,"

"No I think I should come," he began looking for his shoes

"Tom," Liz's voice was firm "I have to do this on my own, she's my friend and I need to talk to her alone," he looked at her somewhat hurt by her inability to let him help "I'll be back later I just need to talk to her,"

"Ok," the defeat obvious in his voice "just don't be afraid to ask for my help... even if it means telling me the secret you've been carrying with you," Liz nodded before slipping on her jacket and her shoes and stepping out the door.

"you gotta tell someone," he whispered to himself as he fell back on the bed staring at the ceiling.

'_This was smart,'_ Liz thought _'just wander around at three in the morning hoping you'll run into Isabel. I really thought this one through,'_ Liz walked across the grass glad for the lampposts that were lighting her way, she looked at the ground for a moment noticing her shoes were wet from the dew suddenly there was a fizzling noise and the lamppost in front of her went dark she looked up to see a shadowy figure with one hand on the street light.

"I've been looking for you," Liz said calmly

"I know," Isabel said quietly

"What happened... back home?" Liz sat on a bench

"Why do you care?" Isabel almost snarled "You ran away and left us to take care of everything and now you want... what? The abridged version? To put it simply everything sucks." Isabel glared at Liz as she sat next to her

**Tess was critical to our survival. The four of us; Michael, Isabel, Tess, and I...we made a complete unit. We all had different gifts, and with one of us missing, we weren't as strong, and everything fell apart.**

'_What were they without their king?'_ Liz wondered sadly

"We had everything under control until a few weeks ago, that's when he showed up,"

"Khivar," Liz stated closing her eyes

"Yeah he came with some of his skin buddies, tore us up pretty good too" Isabel frowned looking at the ground "We barely beat them back,"

"But he's not done," Liz said finishing Isabel's sentence

"Yeah," Isabel looked up to the sky as if for guidance "That's exactly what he said, he said he'd be back, he promised us an army" Isabel looked at Liz

"Maria?" Liz questioned opening her eyes and looking into Isabel's

"She got really hurt, we all did... but," Isabel paused "but something was different and worse, we would have taken her to a doctor but whatever happened to her was very clearly alien... it's like some sort of sickness" Isabel choked out the words, a tear slipped down Liz's cheek as she heard about someone who had once been her best friend.

"And you think I can help her?" Liz questioned wiping the tear from her face

"We weren't sure if you got Max's powers or something," Isabel stood up "And even if you can't help her we are in desperate need of reinforcements and we could always use more aliens on our team," Isabel tried to sound nonchalant

"I'm not an alien," Liz said quietly

"Yeah... you are," Liz shook her head as Isabel spoke "Fine. Go bury your head in the sand while we all die. Newsflash Liz, Khivar knows who you are and he's got skins out looking for you and even if you can hide when he's done with us do you think he's just gonna stop? He's got a fascination for the entire human race. Just... just help us" Isabel said tiredly "We can't do it alone any more,"

"I know," Liz said

"I have three plane tickets to Roswell for tomorrow," Isabel said staring down at Liz

"Three?" Liz asked

"You, me, and your little boyfriend"

"What? No! No, I won't drag him into this"  
"I'm sorry Liz, but he's not safe here, alone I told you Khivar had skins after you and I meant it. If you leave him here he will die I can guarantee you that," Isabel said forcefully while Liz just stared at the grass "I'll meet you at your apartment tomorrow at noon, make sure you're both packed and ready to go,"

"How are we getting to the airport?"

"Don't worry..." Isabel smiled "I have a ride"


	21. SHE DON'T USE JELLY

A/N: This chapter is sort of short and it is not my favorite but I promised that I'd post so here it is!

**She Don't Use Jelly**

Liz entered the room to see Tom sitting up in bed reading a book

"What happened?" He searched her face looking for some reaction

"Nothing," she said quietly "Hey, I've got a great idea!" She feigned excitement as she looked for her suitcase

"What?" he smiled caught off guard by her sudden change in mood

"Why don't we go to Roswell?" she said breathlessly as she found the suitcase under her bed and pulled it out and put in on top of the bed.

"Really?" he had always been interested in Roswell and the idea of aliens

"Yeah, you know visit some old friends I can give you the tour and teach you all about alien conspiracies, you can see where I grew up it will be fun" she unzipped the bag and began reaching for her clothes.

"You know if you want to visit your sick friend I wouldn't be hurt if you didn't want me coming along,"

"Don't be stupid I want you to see Roswell you're always watching those stupid alien movies,"

"I'd like to meet some of your old friends too," he stated cautiously

"That would be good," she shoved her things into the bag

"When would we go?" he got up from the bed

"Noon," she said quickly

"Oh, I didn't know it was going to be so soon"

"Oh come on you're not doing anything," Liz joked

"Sure!" he exclaimed "Roswell here we come,"

Liz looked at her watch as Tom finished his packing

"So who is driving?" Tom asked as he zipped up his bag

"Actually I'm not sure," Liz said as someone knocked on the door, Liz walked over, opened the door and was immediately met by a memorable face.

"Kyle!" Liz smiled

"Liz, haven't seen you in ages!" He smiled and hugged her

"God, I've missed you" Liz said unable to suppress a giggle, overwhelmed by memories of his ridiculousness.

"Who wouldn't?" he mocked as Isabel stepped past him and into the apartment

"You guys ready?" Isabel asked looking at Tom

"Yeah, just about" Liz smiled happy to know that she could remember the good memories too

"Uh, Tom this is Kyle" Liz motioned at Kyle

"Nice to meet you man," Kyle shook Tom's outstretched hand

"You too," Tom smiled as he lifted his and Liz's bag "Did you call Michelle?" he asked

"Yeah, everything is taken care of,"

"Then lets hit the road," Isabel announced as she and the others stepped out of the room.

They stepped out of the building and into the parking lot where Kyle pointed out a beat up black Camry,

"Nice," Liz stated sarcastically

"Hey, it's a rental!" Kyle smiled as he opened the trunk so Tom could put their bags in it, before they all climbed in and drove away.

"That was fun," Tom groaned mockingly as they stepped off of the plane, he cracked his neck in the hopes that he could shake the aches that came with flying.

"So I guess you guys can drop your stuff at the Crashdown and then..." Isabel trailed off

"What's the Crashdown?" Tom asked as they made their way towards baggage claim

"Liz didn't tell you?" Kyle asked as he reached for Liz's suitcase, Tom shook his head and then looked to Liz

"It's the alien themed restaurant my parents own," Liz stated plainly

"Alien themed?" He raised his eyebrows

"Yeah it's just a gimmick they used to bring in tourists," she shrugged as Tom picked up his own suitcase and they headed for the parking lot

"Cool," Tom smiled surprised to see a whole new side to Liz

They walked through the large parking lot until they reached a familiar vehicle, Liz almost gasped when she saw the Jeep, and Isabel saw her reaction

"I couldn't bring myself to get rid of it," Isabel said sadly as Tom and Kyle placed the luggage in the back, Liz ran her hand along the Jeep as she stepped inside.

"We were going to meet Tess at the Crashdown and figure it out from there," Kyle spoke breaking the trance

"Tess," Liz almost laughed "Is she still living with you guys?" Liz asked Kyle

"No, me and her share an apartment near the community college, we're both taking classes there and there wasn't enough room back home so it made sense," he explained as he climbed into the passenger seat next to Isabel, she started the car and they drove towards town.


	22. WILD HOSRSES

A/N: I am so sorry, something went all wonky and I didn't see that people had been giving more feedback to my story (I also didn't see that other people's stories were being updated) so now as a gift to you from me I will probably post another chapter later in the week. I also want to thank everyone for reading and giving feedback, you guys rock for sticking with me even though I keep promising Max and then not delivering (he will come back soon!) Sorry for the long authors note I know you guys don't care so here is the next chapter!

**WILD HORSES**

They reached the Crashdown; Tess was sitting outside reading something she looked up smiling as they approached. Isabel parked the car and everyone stepped out Liz looked over to the UFO center which didn't seem to have changed at all.

"Hey Liz," Tess said awkwardly as they all stood outside of Crashdown

"Hi," Liz said before leaning in to a peculiar hug "This is my boyfriend, Tom" Liz cringed at the words

"Oh," Tess raised her eyebrows "Nice to meet you Tom," Tom nodded at her before they all stepped into the diner "I told your parents I hope that's ok," Tess said cautiously

"Yeah, thanks" Liz smiled as her father stepped out from the back room

"Lizzie!" he exclaimed as he rushed to her and hugged her tightly and just as he let go her mother tackled her in another hug,

"Hey," she smiled as she returned the hug

"God we haven't seen you since you left that summer before school!" her mother exclaimed looking for a difference in Liz's appearance. "Your hair is so long," she smiled pulling on Liz's hair a little.

"This is ... Tom," Liz said trying to avoid the 'b' word

"Nice to meet you Tom," Jeff Parker said firmly, grabbing Tom's hand and shaking it roughly

"What were you guys going to do today?" Nancy Parker asked forcefully

"Uh... I'm not sure," Liz started

"Well we can have dinner tonight and talk," Nancy exclaimed "You guys should bring your things upstairs," Mrs. Parker motioned towards the stairs, the group walked into the backroom and up the stairs leaving Mr. and Mrs. Parker downstairs

"Geez Liz," Kyle said loudly

"I call all the time, the way they acted you'd think I ran off to be a crack whore or something" Liz shrugged as they entered her room

"This place is so cool, you really grew up here?" Tom asked putting the bags down

"Yup, this was my room" she smiled as she looked around at all the memories that the room held.

"Michael is with Maria, they're at her place" Tess said sadly

"You don't have to go now though if you don't want to," Isabel said softly

"No. I want to go see her," Liz said slowly

"I don't have to come if you want some time alone," Tom said carefully

"Thanks Tom," Liz hugged him tightly before pulling away "Kyle can show you around Roswell,"

'_Maria,'_ Liz thought her name almost bringing tears to her eyes _'I'm coming Maria,'_ she promised silently before following the others out her room.

As they entered Maria's house Liz almost flinched as memories flooded her mind, happy memories and the more recent and unpleasant ones. She could remember thousands of times when she had barged in through the front door laughing and she could remember a couple of Czech related meetings, a painful smile spread slightly across her face as she remembered all the good times and a tear almost spilled across her face as she thought of all the hard times and heartbreak that she could recall so vividly. She wondered if Sean was still staying there and shivered as she remembered all the confusion and sadness that had brought on their bewildering relationship. Michael was leaning against the counter in the kitchen at the end of the hallway his head rested against the palm of his hand; he looked up when they entered the room. Liz looked at him and for the first time Michael was an open book, he hadn't wiped away the tears when they walked in and his hair was messy. A small smile crossed her face when she remembered how much work he put into his hair, he seemed so tough but he was so worried about what people thought of him.

"Michael," Liz breathed out as if she had been holding it in since they left the Crashdown

"It's been a while," he looked relieved to see her

"Too long," she stepped forward and hugged him, her small figure supporting the much larger Michael as he fell into the hug. It felt strange hugging Michael, despite their friendship they had never been this close physically or emotionally.

"She was sleeping last time I checked but I think she'd want to see you," The hope on his face was so great that she had to look away.

'_He thinks I can heal her,'_ she thought and a deep fear gripped her as the realization hit her, everything was riding on her Maria's life was in her hands and Liz had never been more terrified in her life. Michael stepped forward and opened the door before stepping back and giving Liz a reassuring push into Maria's room. Liz stepped inside the room which was lit by the rays of sunshine streaming through the window; she turned towards the bed as she heard the door close behind her.

"Liz," Maria's voice sounded exactly as she remembered it a little groggy but she was still Maria, she had expected her to sound sick but she sounded fine and a new burst of confidence fluttered through Liz's body as she turned to see her friend smiling brightly at her.

"Maria," Liz almost cried "Maria I'm so sorry I never should have left," Liz burst out as if she had been waiting to say it forever.

"Come here," Maria motioned to her friend who now had tears streaming down her face, Liz sat down on the edge of the bed and Maria pulled her into a long awaited hug. "It's okay," Maria hushed Liz "Everything's okay,"

"No it's not," Liz pulled back and looked at Maria "You're not okay..." Liz struggled to find the words

"Oh, thanks!" Maria laughed

"No, I mean... you know what I mean" Liz giggled a little

"Yes I know, I'm dying" Maria said quietly

"What happened?" Liz shuddered at her friends words

"Khivar is here; somewhere in town" Maria started "He came a couple of weeks ago. We had it under control but he had some kind of disease some version of biological warfare it only works on humans..." she stopped for a moment swallowing hard "I got infected and now it looks like this is it for me,"

"Unless..." Liz started "Unless I can help you," conviction in her words

"Liz..." Maria said worried that if Liz couldn't heal her she wouldn't be able to forgive herself

"No, Maria I might be able to help you and then..." Liz trailed off not knowing what to say

"And then everything could be like it used to?" Maria asked

"Yeah," Liz said hesitantly

"Liz lets just talk for a little," Maria lifted Liz's downcast chin with her finger and looked her in the eyes "I've missed you..." Maria said sadly

"I've missed you everyday since I left, I wish I hadn't..." Liz paused "But I didn't know what to do, I didn't know how to live my life anymore I thought if I could live someone else's then maybe it would be easier," Liz remembered the summer after she left and how she just drove across country in the hopes of finding peace.

"But?" Maria asked feeling Liz's doubt

"But no matter where I was or how much I lied I was still me," Liz choked back the tears as she thought about how she just left Maria in Roswell. "God I've missed you so much!" Liz wept

"I know, I'm great" Maria joked trying to lighten the mood "I've been spinning around in the alien abyss by myself for a while, what's life been like for you?"

"I just finished my freshmen year at Amherst college, my roommate Michelle is nice I think you would like her" Liz said trying to calm herself down "But I couldn't stop thinking about Roswell, I couldn't forget about what I did" Liz paused never turning from her friend

"I miss them too," Maria spoke of their deceased friends

"I've had the same nightmare every night since I left" Liz's voice became quiet

"What about your powers?"

"I ignore them when I can," she laughed a little at the stupidity of her statement "But they never go away, I try to keep my emotions in check so I don't just explode things when I'm pissed" she let herself smile when she saw her Maria's smirk "I can't do anything great..." Liz paused for a moment remembering why she had come back to Roswell

"Liz," Maria started realizing what was going through Liz's head "I don't want you to hate yourself for something you have no control over,"

"But I have to try Maria," Liz smiled slightly "I just found you I can't lose you again,"

Maria nodded weakly giving her friend a reassuring smile, Liz reached over and put her hand over Maria's heart focusing all her energy she stared into Maria's eyes trying to remember everything that Max had done. The air in the room became thick with electricity and Liz's skin illuminated with electrical energy, suddenly the lights in the room exploded but Liz and Maria couldn't hear the glass bursting and falling to the floor all of a sudden they were both bombarded with images of their past, images of sleepovers and parties, of school and work, as the flashes faded tears were streaming down both of their faces. Michael came bursting in to see the girls holding each other tightly.

"I'm sorry," Liz said through her sobs as Maria stroked her hair "I'm so sorry"


	23. SHE SMILED SWEETLY

A/N: I really like this next chapter and I hope you guys do too! For those of you who have been faithfully waiting for Max you mayfind salvation in this chapter.

**She Smiled Sweetly**

"We commend to the earth our sister Maria," the priest spoke in a booming voice; it almost seemed as if he was trying to speak over the overwhelming silence that filled the air. Liz stood next to Amy Deluca who was desperately trying to keep breathing, Michael stood a few feet away next to Isabel who was struggling to comfort him as he bore his normal stony glare, Tom stood next to Liz staring at her trying to read her expression, Kyle stood near Tess and Jim who were crying openly, on the other side of the casket stood other friends and family not aware of the secret that had killed Maria, Sean stood among them occasionally glancing at Liz. The priest continued his speech but Liz couldn't hear it because of the building silence, she read the tombstone that would soon be all that was left of her best friend.

**Maria Deluca**

**Beloved Daughter**

**Loyal Friend**

A tear slipped down her cheek but she didn't notice it as it slithered across her skin, she heard the final words of the priest.

"Maria Deluca, may you find wings to the kingdom" he spoke as the casket was lowered into the earth, Liz could feel Amy reach for her hand and squeeze it tightly, Liz looked over to see her staring at the casket as it hit the ground with a thud. Several men began shoveling dirt on the casket and many of the people dispersed, Sean nodded at Liz before turning and walking away from the burial site, Amy followed him and soon the only people that were left at the grave were the grave diggers and Liz, Michael, Isabel, Kyle, Tess, Valenti, and Tom who stood and watched as the others remained in silence.

"Where do we go from here?" Isabel asked as she hugged herself tightly

"We just have to keep going, we have to keep acting normal" Michael spoke strongly but was unable to cover up the hollowness of his voice.

"That's not really a plan," Kyle said solemnly as he wiped a tear from his face

"Kyle," Tess touched his shoulder hoping to calm him down.

"No, Tess if he has a better idea I'd like to hear it" Michael said raising his voice

"Stop it! There's no use in doing this especially not here" Valenti scoldedas he looked over to Liz who stood staring at the increasing amount of dirt being piled on top of her friend, he walked over to Tom

"Maybe you should take her home," Valenti said in a low voice as Tom nodded confused by the entire situation

"No," Liz said calmly "I'm not going to leave her alone again, I'm never leaving anyone again" Liz said softly as she remembered the thousands of painful nightmares of Max, Alex, and now Maria.

"Liz," Valenti stepped towards her and put his hand on her shoulder

"She looked fine," Liz started as Valenti nodded sadly "I tried to help her,"

"I know you did," he squeezed her shoulder reassuringly

"But I'm not Max, I couldn't save her just like I couldn't save Alex and Max" Tom furrowed his brow as he tried to piece together the information he was hearing

"It's not your fault, Liz the only person who could have healed her died 3 years ago" Tess spoke up

"It is my fault, I left her here" Liz started "I knew what would happen without Max, but I just ran as fast as I could and never looked back"

"I'm not gonna play this game with you again Liz," Michael spoke angrily "You put the weight of the world on your shoulders and you won't let anyone help," he stepped towards her "Why would she have lived if you had stayed? What's so great about you?!" he yelled pointing his finger in her face, Tom stepped in between them

"Calm down you guys," he said forcefully as the gravediggers finished packing dirt on top of Maria's grave

"Why are you two even here?" Michael asked staring venomously at Liz and Tom

"Because of Khivar," Isabel said clearly

"What?" Tom asked but his question was ignored by everyone except a sympathetic Valenti

"Maybe you should go home," he spoke only to Tom this time but Tom just shook his head

"I want to know what's going on," He said loudly

"Tom," Liz tried to reason with him

"No, Liz I'm sick of this you brought me here just tell me what's going on" his voice a bit exasperated

"Khivar is the... man who killed Maria," Isabel spoke before Liz could stop her, Liz looked toward Isabel her eyes pleading her to stop. But she didn't. "And he's not done,"

"What?" Tom said again blinking harshly as if he was trying to wake himself up

"He's coming for us..." she paused for a moment before raising her hand to point at Liz "And her,"

"What is she talking about Liz," Tom turned toward Liz seeing her stony glare directed at Isabel

"She knows, she has known for years" Isabel stopped before getting a second wind "What? She never told you?" Tom shook his head looking back to Isabel "She has a quite interesting past and an even more intriguing future Isabel spoke smirking wiggling her fingers implying Liz's powers.

"STOP IT!" Liz yelled causing an odd and unnatural breeze to blow through the gathering, Isabel raised her eyebrows as Tom began to walk away, Liz ran after him

"Tom wait, don't listen to her" tears welled up in Liz's now glistening eyes

"So then I should what? Listen to you? Because you aren't saying a hell of a lot Liz!" he frowned

"I'm sorry..." she paused questioning whether or not she should explain her secret to him "I...I just didn't know what to say,"

"You could've started with saying anything Liz," he shook his head trying to shake the anger that was building inside him

"My past isn't important," she started before he cut her off

"It seems pretty damn important now Liz!" he exclaimed. Liz could feel a sad angry energy forming in the pit of her stomach and she didn't even have to look down at her now sparking green hands to know what was happening, she slid her hands behind her as she tried to calm herself

"I'm sorry Tom, I'm just... sorry" she said softly

"You know what Liz? I'm sorry too, I'm going back to Amherst" he began walking away again

"Tom," Liz's defeated voice drifted across the steadily building wind, but he just kept walking as tears began traveling down Liz's face.

'_No'_

Liz walked back towards Maria's still fresh gravesite where Isabel, Michael, Tess, Kyle, and Valenti stood, Liz's hands now crackled with electricity a bizarre wind seemed to be pushing her towards them.

"That's it," she paused her voice low "I have nothing now... what do you want from me?" Liz hissed at the group of people that stood before her

"Just a little help," Isabel said in a booming voice

"What do you mean?" Liz's anger forgotten for a moment

"Things aren't as they seem Liz," Isabel started "What's damaged can be fixed," a mysterious smirk crossed Isabel's face

"The Granolith," Liz sighed

"Exactly," Isabel smiled fully now

"What are you talking about?" Kyle asked as he stepped towards the two women

"Everything that's happened over the last three years, Alex, Max, and Maria's deaths..." Isabel paused looking to Liz

"Can be undone" Liz finished for her

"How?" Valenti questioned furrowing his brow

"The Granolith..." Michael paused rolling his eyes at how ridiculous his words would sound "is a time machine," He finished

"You altered it?" Liz questioned remembering Future Max's words

"How'd you know?" Michael spoke sarcastically

"It's almost ready to bring us back we just needed..." Michael waited "Your help," he said strangely

"My help?" Liz raised an eyebrow and pointed to her chest

"Yeah Nancy Drew, you" he smirked

"Because of... you know," Tess spoke softly hinting at their knowledge of Liz's run in with Future Max

"Max," Liz finished "How can I help though? He didn't really tell me anything about how they did it," she said roughly remembering the night he came

"Yeah but we were having some technical problems and we thought maybe you could... find some info for us,"

"You mean get a flash,"

"Bingo!" Michael spoke harshly

"Then take me there"


	24. THINGS BEHIND THE SUN

A/N: This chapter is sort of short but the next chapter is longer, also for your information the next chapter is the final chapter ... of part 2! Did I upset you? Part 3 is coming along nicely and I got over my writers block so everything is good! Read and enjoy...

**Things Behind the Sun**

They stepped towards the familiar rocks that Liz hadn't seen in over a year, she felt the sand grind beneath her shoes as she walked steadily behind Michael while the others tailed close behind. Michael waved his hand over the stone causing the unforgettable handprint to appear he placed his hand on it and the rock began to shift, moving aside to allow them in. They all stepped into the pod chamber and then into the Granolith, Liz stepped in front of Michael not hesitating as she placed her hand on the center of the Granolith she closed her eyes focusing all her energy. Suddenly a string of flashes passed before her eyes.

She saw a strange man with what looked like a legion of skins, behind him they were splattered with blood from battle marching through the town which lay in ruins.

Liz was suddenly thrown out of the vision causing her to fly across the room before hitting the hard wall and sinking to the ground.

"Liz!" Kyle yelled as they all rushed to her

"What did you see?" Isabel demanded desperation cracking her already gravelly voice

"Khivar," Liz breathed out

"What do you mean?" Tess asked nervously while she shifted her weight form one foot to the other.

"He's coming," she gasped as she replayed the events of her flash

"When?" Michael asked furrowing his brow, suddenly there was a loud crash coming from town.

"Now," Liz's eyes widened as the noise faded

"No, no!" Isabel exclaimed as her hardness disappeared for a moment replaced by one of childlike fear "We're so close, if we could just figure it out!" she clenched her fists trying to rid herself of the aggravated energy that was filling her being.

"We just need to get everything and get back here," Michael announced but doubt clouded their faces

"And do what Michael?" Valenti asked "Hide?"

"No, we'll go back," he said in a severe tone

"Go back Michael!? In time?" Kyle exclaimed "I knew this wouldn't work from the start but you said 'We can do it, no problem!'" Kyle yelled using a mockingly nasal voice to imitate Michael

"Shut up," Michael said in a warning tone,

"Or what?" Kyle started but before he could say anymore another explosion in the distance cut him off

"We need to get back there!" Liz yelled before Michael and Kyle could resume their fight "If we don't do something he's going to destroy everything," she said in a calmer quieter tone

"We can't just go back to town," Isabel spoke softly "They'll kill us,"

"We have to lead them away from town," Liz's voice commanded "We can't just let them rip Roswell apart," Michael nodded before crawling back into the pod chamber and opening the rock so they could exit, the others followed close behind.

"What's your plan?" Tess asked Michael when he didn't answer she turned to Liz "Please tell me there's a plan," Tess frowned as they left the chamber, Liz stopped and towards the others Michael stopped too looking back at them

"Fine, here's the plan!" Liz started, feigning enthusiasm "We'll go into town and get them to chase us, we'll lead them back here and hide in the granolith until we have a better plan" she stated quickly before turning back and walking again

"We can't let them know where the granolith is," Isabel spoke loudly so everyone could hear her as they walked down the rocky hill side towards the car

"Tess could you mind warp them?" Valenti asked almost losing his footing

"No," she said quickly before explaining "I could never mind warp Khivar he's too powerful and there's too many of them any way,"

"Unless…" Liz stopped as she reached the car pausing to consider her idea "We could split them up," she smiled as she finished her sentence

"What?" Michael asked

"Well, together they're too powerful but if Tess could mind warp some of the skins to attack the others and we could separate Khivar then we might be able to take him"

"But we could never beat him without…" Isabel paused as painful memories resurfaced "without Max," she finished quietly

"We've got our four-square" Michael said motioning at Liz who flinched at his words

"Hopefully that will be enough," Tess said doubtfully, Liz looked back at her with not so reassuring words

"It'll have to be,"


	25. GIMME SHELTER

A/N: This is the final chapter of part 2 and I am sad to say that it will be a while before part 3 is posted because I am dealing with an overwhelming case of writers block, but on a good note this chapter is damn good (or at least I think it is) I was planning on posting it sooner but this week has proven to be one of the most confusing, long, and emotionally draining weeks of my entire life and it has left me with an even worse case of writers block then I had before. But like I said this chapter is good so hopefully you guys will give me some good feedback and pull me out of this funk that I'm in. Read and Enjoy!

**Gimme Shelter**

As the group approached town they noticed the smoke that was drifting in the air and Liz bit down hard on her lip as they drove by the Crashdown and saw it in smoldering ruins, a tear slipped down her cheek but she brushed it away.

'_If this works I can fix this, I can fix it all' _she reminded herself

Liz looked up to the street ahead of them only to see Khivar standing in the middle of the street a shiver went up her spine and she knew that this would not be an easy battle. The group sat in the car staring out at there enemy, hoping that he would give them time to formulate their plan.

"So what do we do now?" Michael asked stopping the car but leaving the engine running, Liz turned towards Tess who was sitting cramped next to her in the back of the Jeep with Kyle; Valenti had stayed at the pod chamber waiting for them.

"It's your turn now Tess," Liz spoke reassuringly

"I don't know if I can do this…" Tess said her voice shaky

"It's too late to bail now Tess, it's do or die" Liz said softly

"Probably both," Tess said under her breath

"We can't give up without a fight," Liz said harshly this time gripping Tess' shoulder tightly almost as a threat; Tess nodded and closed her eyes concentrating on her task. Liz and the others stared out at the skins behind Khivar waiting for a change, there was an explosion and they watched as the skins began attacking each other, tearing each other apart. Khivar looked un-fazed and he smiled as he motioned at them to come to him.

"What should we do?" Isabel asked trying to keep the fear out of her voice

"What can we do? We have to confront him," Kyle spoke; there was a power evident in his voice, a readiness. They watched as Tess' control over the skins faded, there were still roughly a dozen left but they stood strong behind Khivar.

"Let's go," Liz spoke and they stepped out of the Jeep Tess lagging a little due to the exertion of the mind warp. They walked purposefully towards Khivar and stopped when they were about 20 feet away.

"Well, well, well not quite the group I was expecting," a grin stretched across his face "What happened to your little girlfriend Rath?" his voice sharp and disturbing, Michael glared at him and without warning lunged at him his powers rippling through the air Khivar flew back and landed harshly on his back. "Ooo, touchy!" he mocked as he stood up and took his previous stance.

"Michael wait," Liz urged him and he stepped back

"And who's this? Max's old toy? Since when do you call the shots little girl?"

"Since today," Liz spat back at him energy sparked from her fingers and he smirked

"Wow! My very own sparkler… how exciting" he mocked "Did you people really think you were going to win, I mean come on! You don't have a king, looks like your Queen's running on empty and you pull out Sparky here as your secret weapon and I'm supposed to what? Shake in my boots?"

"Yes," Isabel spoke calmly

"Well, Vilandra finally decided to speak up…" he started but before he could finish Michael rushed the skins and began attacking, Liz, Kyle, and Tess following close behind. Khivar looked confused for a moment before Isabel threw him off his feet with her powers and rushed him fighting him with everything she had. Sparks flew from Liz as she tried to fight off the skins, while Michael began blowing them back one by one Tess stumbled blindly in the chaos too drained from the prior use of her powers to fight and Kyle began beating one skin with a metal pipe he had found on the ground. Tess stumbled into the alley, she staggered towards a teetering brick wall and as she leaned against it fell down around her. No one in the battle heard the gentle crack of her skull as the bricks collided with her head, no one saw her as she bled out onto the ground, no one heard her whimper as the dark closed in on her. No one found her body contorted under a pile of bricks in the ally, the battle continued not interrupted by the death of the Queen of Antar.

Liz continued to fight, her powers, which had started as small and almost unusable sparks, were beginning to fade and she watched as her friends fought with all they had.

'_You'll never win'_ the voice in her head returned as she began beating a skin with her now sparkling fists.

"no," she whispered she saw Kyle kicking one of the skins in the stomach as it tried to stand up again.

"Liz!" he yelled "Heads up!" he tossed her the pipe now covered in blood she caught it and felt an extreme sense of power overtake her as she thrust it through the skins stomach and he fell to the ground clutching the pipe now lodged within his stomach. She smile and looked over to thank Kyle in time to see him blown across the street.

"Kyle!" She screamed her voice going ragged

"Stop!" Khivar's voice boomed and for some unknown reason Liz could feel herself freeze to the spot and she watched as everyone else did the same, "I'm ending this now!" fear and frustration now evident in his voice and suddenly Liz could move again she began to run towards him but Isabel beat her to him blasting him 50 feet in the air, Liz watched as he hit the ground with a thud and lay still.

"We have to go now!" Isabel screamed her voice holding a power it never had before and without another word Michael ran to the car and started it while Isabel helped Liz carry Kyle back to the car. They all climbed in and sped towards the rocks Liz kept looking back out the window while Isabel studied Kyle's wounds, he was bleeding profusely but Isabel couldn't stop it she ripped off her jacket and pressed it against the largest wound that had ripped open the skin on his stomach. As they neared the rocks Kyle began slipping away, he began coughing and as he did spurts of blood came from his mouth and painted the interior of the car red.

"Kyle hang on," Isabel spoke softly and reassuringly as she held his hand and kept her jacket on the wound.

"It's too… late" he sputtered "you have to go back, you have to change it!" he began to yell.

"Kyle you'll be ok and then we'll fix this as a group," Isabel said

"Where's Tess?" Michael spoke

"She's gone," Liz said gently

"I know…" he said remembering his thoughts before leaving her there

"Kyle you'll be fine," Isabel continued trying to comfort him but it was no good he continued to thrash and beg for them to forget about him

"Just focus on fixing it," he said coughing harder then before

"Kyle…" Isabel began before Liz cut her off

"Don't worry Kyle we'll go back, it will be over quick and when you wake up it will be a new day" he voice strong despite the tears that were rolling down her cheeks

"A brand new day," he smiled softly

"Yeah, brand new" her voice began to crack as his eyes glazed over

"No!" Isabel began to scream "We can't lose anyone else, I can't…" she trailed off her voice losing its resonance.

As they reached the rocks they noticed them already stained in blood and Liz quickly prayed that Valenti had not survived whatever they had done to him, she was sick of slow painful deaths. They stepped out to see Khivar standing there smiling wickedly.

"There's no escaping," his voice had regained its arrogant tone "I'm going to win"

Isabel blasted him and he smacked against the hard rocks falling down and slumping over, but he quickly stood up again and tears poured down her face as she continued to blast him each time less effective then the previous. Michael ran to aid her but a red shield went up around Isabel and Khivar, Michael and Liz couldn't hear what words were spoken inside of the shield but it was certain that Isabel was screaming her head off for all of her losses. She took one final step towards him and placed her hands around his neck attempting to strangle him but her attempts were met in vain he placed his hand on her head and kissed her cheek before snapping her neck, she crumpled to the ground as if everything had just rushed out of her and Michael screamed, his scream was only equaled by a blast that broke through the shield and threw Liz back 10 feet. As she landed on her back she struggled to get back to her feet and help Michael and as she did she saw that Michael was about to meet the same fate as Isabel. She rushed forward and a sudden power swept over her as she saw Khivar's hands wrap around Michael's neck she felt an odd and thick pressure come around her and she felt as if she was floating, Khivar dropped Michael and looked over at Liz who was now 2 feet in front of him crackling with raw energy.

"What is it Sparky?" he growled but Liz ignored his words and instead let all her strength flow through her hands she looked down at them and saw that they were now glowing a bright blue, her vision turned red as her eyes began to fill up with blood. Khivar stared into her crimson eyes bewildered by the sudden change; she placed one hand on his chest and watched as he began to scream. Blood poured from her eyes and she could feel the painful pressure release as the thick blood ran down her cheeks and dripped to the ground.

"It's your turn," her voice rough and angry, she could feel his skin liquefying beneath her palm and as his skin continued to heat his steadily evaporating flesh and as her unsympathetic red eyes stared cruelly into his she felt strength for the first time in three years. He slowly dropped to the ground and she watched him gasped for breath as his body continued to dissolve.

"It's your turn," she repeated softly with harshness in her voice, she turned from his dissipating form towards the pod chamber she walked towards it and opened it with her bloody palm. The rocks shifted and she stepped inside and continued into the Granolith, pulling the Antarian necklace from her pocket she placed it around her neck and as she placed her hand on the glowing center of the Granolith a voice pulled her from her thoughts suddenly

"Liz!" Michael yelled "What are you doing?" his face stained by tears

"I'm mending what we ripped," she said her voice low "I'm going to make this better, I'm going to save them all" she cried as a tear fell down her face cutting through the blood that was beginning to coagulate on her cheeks.

"Make it right, Liz" he smiled softly and watched as she stepped into the seemingly solid material.

Liz watched from the inside of the Granolith as Michael faded from her view she felt a dizzying weight on her shoulders and closed her eyes as she began to fall backwards.

"Goodbye,"


	26. ANNOUNCEMENT

Authors Note:

I hate to do this to you guys because you've been so great to me, but I have to because it's the only thing that makes sense for me to do right now. I have stopped writing Things Fall Apart and I will probably not post anything relating to it again, this is not definite but based on how I feel about the whole situation right now and for the past couple of months I will probably never write a single thing for this story ever again. While I know the majority of you probably don't really care to hear an explanation (or care at all for that matter) I'm giving one anyway, more for my sake then for anyone else. I've loved writing this story and I've loved every single piece of your feedback because it has given me more confidence then I've had in a very long time, I've loved getting lost in the story and inserting little pieces of me and my life into the characters in this story.

Despite all of this I have no will to continue this story, I had it planned out in my head but I just don't have the inspiration to write for it anymore. My life over the past couple of months has been a huge factor in me deciding to no longer write for this story. I know when I say that you're expected some tragic story or something but the truth is the last couple of months have been the happiest in my entire life, I've never felt better in my entire life. So I guess this is my long way of saying I need to live in the real world for a while, because the truth is writing this story has been an escape from reality for me and I don't need to escape anymore because my life is amazing right now.

If you have any questions, if you want to know how Things Fall Apart would've ended, or if you want to say anything to me you can either PM me or post them here, I want to hear what you have to say no matter what it is. I know this note was unnecessarily long but I felt like getting all that out, I'm, truly sorry if I'm letting anyone down but I hope you've enjoyed my story up until this point. Thanks so much for your support in my writing and in me.

-Rosie


End file.
